Naruto ! The hero of the leaf !
by The Crazy Salamander
Summary: In this fanfiction there is a new Sora , She uses fire style , Naruto uses 2 new ninjustu there based off of the crystal style .Naruto is more mature , op and with better controle over the nine tails . The girls are a tad less obssesive over Sasuke. Chapter 4 uptadted sorry about the hokage / Kazekage mix up . M for language.
1. prologue

Kakashi-Speach

 _Naruto-_ thoughts

 **Ninetails-** Demons

P.S

The Sora in this story has nothing to do with ninetaill ripoff

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

Hi My names Naruto and I want to be hokage someday !

These words were stapled into the foxes brain and in other pepole's .

The efforts that Naruto made were fruitless until …

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

Sakura- Man I can't belive I got stuck in this group , Sasuke I don'tmind . But naruto really !

 _Haruno slamed her hands down on the poor desk that creeked with pain._

Sasuke-...

Iruka- I'm sorry Sakura but these were the hokage's order . We put the worst with the best and then choose another pupile at randome , it just happened that you were picked .

 _Umino step back out of fear of receiving the same fate as Haruno's desk._

Naruto- Well you won't have to worry Sakura i'm leaving the village until the chunine exams .

?- Yes Naruto has already passed the second exam that you two are going to go throught.

Naruto-Kakashi sensei ?

Kakashi-Yes it's me I'm going to be Sasuke and Sakura's "Sensei".

 _Hatake apeared behind the blond haired boy._

Iruka- Kakashi you were supposed to be here over an hour ago … really you never change !

Kakashi- Ho hey Iruka I didn't see you there .

 _Hatake recieves a clip board to the face ._

Iruka- Those are the stats of these three , i'm leaving I need to take a break from this ...

 _Kakashi turned and looked at all three of his new students , he then turns to his clip board_

 _Kakashi_ \- So let's start with the girl … Sakura Haruno Good at genjutsu , not bad taijutsu but not that good at ninjutsu. Well that's a prodject and a half .

Next is Sasuke Uchiha , Good at genjutsu , really good at ninjutsu no suprises there and hu not that good at taijutsu .

And then Naruto Uzumaki Of course it's all classified he's leaving anyway so it dosen't matter that much

Kakashi- Okay you can all go now in two days come to the tenchi bridge .

Sakura- Really ? Cool !

 _Haruno and Uchiha leave_

Naruto- I'm leaving the village today so i'll be seeing you in a few of weeks sensei.

Kakashi- Sure , but what are you doing exactley ?

Naruto-Well ... I'm going to look for some one I used to know …

Kakashi- That's not saying much.

Naruto-I'm only allowed to say that she has a tail beast inside her .

Kakashi- Which one ?

Naruto- She really isn't an actual Jinchuriki but She is a piece of the two tailed beast Matatabi.

Kakashi- The two tailed beast hu , well I guesse I can't get anymore out of you so i'll leave you alone for now but i'll have more questions when you get back .

 _Uzumaki starts to leave for his small home_

 _Naruto-_ Geez the way kakashi-sensei said that … I don't think I want to come back here , anyway i'm gonna have to train like hell just to past the chunine exams and Sora … I just hope she has changed a bit ...

- _Flashback-_

 _Uzumaki was jumping from tree to tree he didn't know were he was going and he didn't really care he felt free like a bird … But then a branche that he stood on was a bit to small ._

Naruto- Ow , man maybe i'm eating to many bowls of ramen... nah .

 _Uzumaki looked up and studied his surrowdings he spotted a small cabin not far from were he was , he then noticed it was on fire_

Naruto- I sure hope that there's no one in th-

 _Uzumaki was cut off by a girly scream._

Naruto- Damn my luck.

?- Someone please help ! My daugther is in there !

 _The women screemed . Uzumaki witnessed what looked like villager just staring at the pleading women, with the eyes that he knew all to well those eyes that despised and looked down on him ._

 _That was all he needed he jumped throught a window making a large flame singe his clothes , most of the villagers were surprised other were wondering who it was who went in_

 _Uzumaki waded throught the smoke and the fire_

 _Naruto-_ NOT what I was expecting to be doing on my day off .

?- Is someone there ? Who ...who is it .

Naruto-Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki , I came to help !

 _Uzumaki shouted blindly throught the smoke fallowing were he heard the voice from_

?- No ! Stay away ! I don't want to hurt anymore pepole ...

 _Uzumaki heard the female voice start to sob_

 _He continued throught the smoke were he heard the sobbing coming from . He came to a locked door that was burned black , he slamed his fist above the handle he unlocked the door and was greeted by the sight of a girl maybe two years younger than him surrounded by fire ._

-End flashback-

 _Naruto-_ That was one hell of a night

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

This was a short chapter I know but this is just a prologue .


	2. The old friend and the first step

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Ninetails-**** Demons

P.S

The Sora in this story has nothing to do with ninetaill ripoff

Just so pepole don't get lost Sora's full name is Sora Todashi

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

 **A month later**

 _Naruto_ \- Finnaly It took me a while but I finnaly made it , The land of snow this is were she was rumoured to have been seen last . I can't believe she messed up so bad to get herself into the anbu bingo book . Actualy if I think about it i'm not surprised

 _Uzumaki thinks to himself looking down at a worn piece of paper pulling a depressed face ._

Naruto-Excuse me have you seen this girl

 _Uzumaki asked everyone he came accrose but no one seemed to have a clue wo in the hell she was ._

 _Naruto_ -This is just great i've been in the land of snow for a week and still nothing … I wish it was as easy as last time ...

Naruto-Excuse me have you seen this girl .

Citizen- I have actualy she was half starved to death when she went past my shop I took pity on her gave her some food , she mentionned heading to the Village Hidden In The Leaves to find an old friend .

Naruto-Thanks ! When was this ?

 _Uzumaki said putting on a fake smile ._

 _Naruto_ -I went past her ?! God damn .

Naruto-When was this ?

Citizen- Ho no long ago about 3 hours or so .

Naruto-Thanks again !

 _Uzumaki left running as fast as he could ._

 _Naruto_ -Let's hope she wasn't in a hurry , What are the chances that we decide to pay each other a visit at the same time.

 _Not long later ..._

?- Stay away drom me !

 _Naruto-_ Let me guess …

 _Uzumaki stumbled and sweat dropped whiles stoping_

Bandit- Comme on girly … We can show you some fun .

 _A unisson of yeahs was heard from the other side of a snow coated hedge ._

Naruto-Suprise !

 _Uzumaki exclaimed jumping over the hedge throwing kunai at the four bandits that were present , three hit there mark ._

Bandit- What the ! Damn you !

 _The bandit pulled out a larg broadsword and ran at Usumaki_

Naruto-Comme on Kakashi's punches were harder to block that your sword !

 _Uzumaki dissapeared frome the bandits view and reapeared on top of the burly man's head_

Bandit- Don't you dair mock me you damn twurp!

 _The bandit swung his fist at Uzumaki unintentionaly Knocking himself out ._

Naruto-Wow , how stupid can one person be ?

Sora- Is that really you naruto ?

 _Todashi exclaimed with glee ._

Naruto-Wow you have really changed Sora

 _The person befor Uzumaki was not the tantrum ridden blaze girl , she had a black cloak covering her from sholder to tow but he could se her face she ha orange eyes and dusty black hair_

Sora-Why are you here Naruto ?

Naruto-I came Here to talk to you about joining the leaf.

Sora-I can't the leaf anbu are after me .

Naruto-I know but the hokage looked into your case after I requested it , he found out that you were put into the bingo book bye an unknown person or persons so the charges have been lifted and your free to return with me that's the main reason I came all the way here .

Sora- One of th reasons ?

Naruto- I want you to join me at the chunin exams .

Sora- But I can't I'm not even a gennin .

 _Todashi staired at the ground_

Naruto- Yeah that's why we're going to train out here for a total 4 monthes and then 1 month before the chunnine exams we will start to return to the leaf slowly taking our time so that we get there 3 day before the chunin exams , on arrival the hokage will test you skills based of your results you will eather become a gennine or you won't , it's really that simple .

Sora- So we get to spend 5 monthes together alone ?

 _Todashi staired down at the ground blushing_

Naruto-Yep!

 _Uzumaki answered naïve and clulesse_

Sora- So were do we start ?

Naruto- First we need to go intraduce you to an old friend of mine ...

 **The leaf village 4 months later**

 _Sakura_ -We passed that crazy exam that kakashi sensai gave us and now were doing missions but i'm so weak compared to Sasuke so I think i'm going to ask kakashi sensai if he can train me at least then I won't fall behinf Naruto … Naruto there's only a month left and he's still not back , he left without a word to , I mean he said he was leaving so I woudn't have to worry about him beeing on the same team as me but … I sort of miss him in a way , he was annoying and childish I wonder how much 5 months will have changed him … Actualy thinking about it he's not going to change at all is he …

 _Haruno thinks to her self as she packs all of the neccecary items into her pack ._

Kakashi- Sakura are you ready sasuke is already at the gates !

Sakura-Coming !

 _Haruno exclaimed slinging her pack onto her back_

 **The leaf village 5 months later (the day of the chunin exams)**

Naruto-Comme on Sora you finnaly get to meet my team members !

Sora- Of course I can't wait !

Sakura- Naruto Is that you !

Naruto-Yeah sure is !

 _Uzumaki exclaimed happy to be re-united with his team_

Sasuke- I Hope you trained hard out there because I bet I could wipe the floor with you .

 _Uchiha stated calmly secretly noticing Uzumaki's posture , it was not that of a dead last but that of someone who was trained to be on point , never droping his guard ._

Sakura- Mind entroducing us to your friend Naruto ?

Naruto- Of course how stupid of me , guys this is Sora Todashi

 _The yougn girl remooved her hood_

Sora- N-nice to meet you Sakura and Sasuke , Naruto told me about you a bit

Naruto- Guys Sora will be joining our squad so you might want to get used to her .

Sakura-But she isn't a leaf ninja .

Naruto-Sora ?

Sora- Ho right …

 _Todashi remooved her cloak to reviel clothes simmillar to naruto but with some anbu bits and bobs and instead of orange the coulor was red , but most importantly she had a leaf head band tied on her Weapon belt._

Sasuke-Mph.

 _Uchiha membled_

Sakura- Well it'll be nice to have another girl anyway !

 _The group entered the building and went up the stairs Uchiha went for the handle of the door_

Naruto- Hu ? Sasuke ?

Sasuke-What ?

Naruto- Wow so your fooled that easily hu , i'm surprised , maybe if you use your sharingan you'll see what I mean .

 _Uchiha activated his sharingan and looked surprised ._

Sasuke-Genjutsu ?

Naruto-Yep so comme on .

 _Uzumaki said already climbing up the stairs sora by his side ._

 **A few minuts later**

?- Right seems like everyone finally arrived . My name is Ibiki Morino .

 _Ibiki-_ I'm surprised Naruto's team was the first to arrive , according to my men they didn't even enter the area with genjutsu , it must have been because of the sharingan but This boy Naruto left and only just returned I musn't underestimat him or the girl with him .

Ibiki-Right i'm going to be handing out the questions so do your best !

 _Morino smirked evilly_

 _Uzumaki looked at it once and then put his feet up on the desk ._

 _Ibiki_ -No way ...

Ibiki- Boy ! Do you want your team to lose .

Naruto-No...

 _Uzumaki said bored_

Ibiki- The anser the questions !

Naruto-It's not that I don't know the anwsers … It's just there's no point .

 _Uzumaki whispered the last bit so only Morino could hear ._

 _Ibiki_ -He knows ?! But how .

 _Morino started to sweat …_

Who is this kid ?

Ibiki- Right it's been fourty five minuts Now i'm going to prupose you a tenth question You can of course deciedto leave if you want , If you anwser it right you pass Howerver if you anwser wrong you will never again be able to re-take this exam. But I you leave you can comme back and try again next year .

 _There were loads of pepole who started to panick and say it was unfair . Every body who wanted to leave had left ._

 _Uzumaki stood up_

 _Ibiki-_ already giving up ?

 _Morino thought_

Naruto- Don't want to ruin your fun Ibiki but now that everybody who was going to leave has left can I say that there is no tenth question .

Ibiki- How in crists name did yu know that !

Morino shouted sweating

Naruto- It's simple whiles I was gonne for 5 monthes I met your little brother .

Ibiki- Damn the only other person who knows the secret and who would reveal it ...

Well as the boy said There is no tenth question you all pass .

 _There was a coros of shouts of joy_

Ibiki-Might I say however That the next test will be even harder than this one and you'll have one hell of a sadist as a proctor .

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

And there it is the first reall chapter.


	3. The second step and the new style

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Ninetails-**** Demons

P.S

I barely remember the chunin exams and i've made a lot of alterations to certain parts of it mainly orochimaru you'll get it when you read it . Also I completaly leave out the riddle cause I forgot what it was , if anyone knows and is kind enouth to tell me i'll change it and put it in but you can all guess the result .

Sorry about all the mistakes for those who read this before but they have all been fixed ! (normaly)

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

Naruto- Geez … The proctor for this exam is worse than when Kakashi was supposed to give me that second exam …

 _Uzumaki sighed and looked around every body had been waiting for an hour now , only a couple of ninja were standing up he sort of remembers who they are._

 _Naruto-_ Neji Hyuuga , Kiba Inuzuka and his dog , Tenten , That weird eye brow guy … What was his name ? Rock Lee that's it … Sasuke and sora are on the ground , I should keep an eye out for the nanja who are standing it might not be much to stand up for this amout of time but there postures aren't relax exept for Lee his legs are starting to shake .

Naruto-Hey your Kiba , Neji , Tenten , Lee and shino … That's your names right ?

 _They all seemed to be surprised at him adressing them ._

Neji- That is our names what is it to you ?

Naruto-If you keep acting like you are … You'll never win .

Lee-What is that supposed to mean !

 _Rock shouted smilling for a second then going back to almost falling over_

Naruto-All of you are standing to try and prove your superiority , none of you are standing because you can wich prooves your all weaker than the ones who are siting .

 _Uzumaki didn't flinch at the faces starting to anger from his insults even Sakura was surprised at him saying that ._

Neji- And why are we weaker than them ? Were standing there not .

 _Hyuuga seemed not bothered but Uzumaki could tell he was ticked off ._

Naruto- I'm just saying take a look at Shino or Sora , there sitting because there conserving energie for the next event .

Tenten- What about you are you trying to be superior ? Why aren't you conserving energie to ?

 _She sais with quit ferocity in her voice_

 _The ninja from the other villages who were mostly sitting apart from one , started to be intrested in there conversation ._

Naruto-Unlike you i'm neither tired nor trying to show superiority I'm surveying my uponents , like how I can tell out of all of you Lee is the strongest .

Kiba- Ho yeah Then why the hell his he the one having the most trouble standing up ?

Naruto- I heard him earlyer say he was doing it to train … It's a strange thing to do but he turns every thing into training at least that's what I figured .

Kiba-...

Naruto- So you might aswell sit your no longer fooling anyone .

 _Uzumaki turned towards the now quickly aproching kunai heading for his head , he doged to the side pulling out his own kunai and holding it to the throat of the person who apeared behind him_

Anko-Your good kid First dodging my kunai and then pulling out your own in time to stop me .

 _Mitarashi smiled sadisticly As Uzumaki put his kunai back ._

Naruto-Sorry I thought you were a threat for a second there.

 _Mitarashi's smirk disapeared._

 _Anko-_ Why you stupid br-

Naruto-Any way proctor haven't you made us wait for long enougth .

Anko- Right I should introduce myself I'm Anko your proctor and i'm here to eliminate the weak . What I mean bye that is that only a quarter of you will pass . Now i'm going to explain to you how this is going to work , each team leader who is asigned by there team will take one scroll it will eather be an earth scroll or a heaven scroll there will be around 35 scrolls of each given out . Just before you start you all be starting form different gates , the point of this is to get both types of scrolls and the go to the big tree at the centre . That's all and I wish you all BAD luck .

 _Mitarashi smirks at the end_

Naruto- Okay Sora , Sakura and Sasuke , Who do you think the leader should be ?

 _Sakura- Usualy I would have voted for Sasuke in the blink of an eye but naruto seams more …_

 **SAKURA- CHA JUST VOTE ALREADY**

Sakura- I Think you should take the scroll Naruto

Sora- Same .

Sasuke- Mph...

Naruto- Okay i'll go get the scroll you guys can get more aquainted with each other .

 _Uzumaki leaves to the stand_

Sakura-It's true we don't really know you Sora , were do you come from ?

Sora- I was form here ...

Sakura-You were from the hidden leaf ?

Sora- Yeah but when I was a child I was bannished .

Sakura- When and how did you meet Naruto ?

Sora- I met him when he was 9 …

Naruto-I'm back guys ! Hope you had time to get acainted because were heading in now !

 _They all headed in throught the gate_

Naruto-I've got a plan so just follow me and i'll explain on the way .

Sora-Okay Naruto.

 _Sasuke_ -Strange how she's so obedient to Naruto , almost to obedient …

Naruto- Right were heading strait for the tree …

Sakura- But...

Naruto- It may seem strange but i'm sure other pepole who are doing it just to kill will be there we take out one group or more if neccecary …

 **A few minuts later**

Naruto-Stop!

Sasuke- What now .

Naruto- RELISE , damn not working ... Every one come here .

Sakura- Were In genjutsu ?!

 _Haruno almost jumped back at the touch of Naruto's hand on her shoulder ._

Naruto- right that's it your all free of it normaly …

 _Uzumaki turns around throwing three kunai backwards thet sound of metal meeting flesh was herd ._

Naruto- Stay here , i'll go chak it out .

Sora- But ma-

 _Todashi cut herself of cuping her mouth . Uzumaki had already left_

 _Sasuke_ \- "But ma" ? Maniac , mad , maveric ? Master ?! What in hells name is going on ? By the looks of how things are going this is getting weirder and weirder .

 **A bit later**

Sakura-He's been gone a while ...

Naruto-We can go now I got the scroll and it was a heaven one wich mean we can get going .

Sasuke What took so long ?

Naruto- They fought back …

 _Was all Uzumaki said with a dark look and started heading towards the tree._

 **Not long later**

Naruto-Here we are let's go in …

 _Naruto-_ So the saand siblings are here … it's been an hour they must have gotten here just before us damn ...

Garaa-Who are you ?

Naruto- are you talking to me or my hole team .

 _Uzumaki smiles hole heartidly_

Garaa- You …

 _Uzumaki turns to his friends_

Naruto-You guys can go ahead .

 _Uzumaki turns back to Gara._

Naruto- My name's Naruto Uzumaki …

Garaa-I'll remember it when your dead …

 _Naruto-_ This guy is given of an ominus chakra …

Naruto- And yours ? So I can remember you When your dead .

 _Uzumaki stated Cooly with murderus intent in his voice ._

Garaa- My name's Garaa Of The desert .

Sakura- Naruto ! Hurry up !

Naruto-Comming !

 _Uzumaki ran of towards his friends ._

 **Later on**

Anko- Well seems 7 teams made it ! That's a lot ! So right away were going to be doing preliminarie matches ! So follow me !

Naruto-Every one holding up okay ?

Sora- Yes

Sakura- I'm a bit tired from all the running .

Sasuke-...

Anko- Okay here we are now There's a machine that will ditermine who will fight who first .

First Match : Rock Lee Vs Gara Of the desert

Lee-Awsome!I get to fight first !

( The fight goes mostly like in the anime but …)

Garaa- Sand Coffin !

 _The sand started to go for Rock Lee's arm and every thing went into slow motion ..._

 _Naruto-_ This fight as been one side but now Gara's trying to Kill him ?! Not going to happen .

Naruto-Jade Crystale style Leech spear !

 _Every one was shocked seeing the sand going to kill Rock but even more surprised when There was a flash of light and a Jade spear went throught Garaa's shoulder and he the sand seemed to stop in the air ._

Sakura- What in the hell happened to your arm !

 _All eye's turned to naruto as a long Jade Crystal expanded from his arm_

Naruto-Sorry to ruin every one's fun but seeing that the proctor didn't step in I did …

Hayate- Why in the hell !

 _Gekkō shouted out in anger_

Naruto-If I were to let this match go on Rock Lee would have been crippled and defeated there was no point in letting a one sided match go on … Espacialy after that he open the first gate .

 _Uzumaki finnaly reabsorbed the crystal that came out of his arm . Uzumaki gave Gekkō a look that would make a blood thirsty lion run away ._

Hayate- Fine ! Rock Lee is Declared the looser and Garaa Is declared the winner .

 _Rock sprinted towards Naruto ready to puch him but crubled to the ground out cold from being tired ._

Naruto- I told you so …

 _The medic arrived and took both Garaa and Rock away ._

Next Second match : Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadō : Winner Sasuke Uchiha

Third match : Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame : Winner Shino Aburame

Fourth match: Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankurō : Winner Kankurō

Fifth match : Tenten vs. Temari : Winner Temari

Sixth match : Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi :Winner Shikamaru Nara

Seventh match : Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga :Winner Neji Hyūga

Eighth match : Dosu Kinuta vs. Chōji Akimichi :Winner Chōji Akimichi

Nineth match : Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka :Winner n/a

This is to save time cause there all like in the anime I find no reason reright the same thing

Last match : Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru

Kiba-Hey Naruto why don't you show me some more of your cool crystal style ?

Hayate-Start!

Naruto- Ho I won't show you that , you like animals right ?

 _Uzumaki's chakra started to apear red to every body and naruto's whiskers and fangs became more visible , Akamaru started to cower and no longer fight he ran from where Kiba was and went hide in Gekkō's jacket ._

Kiba- W-what in hell's name ?!

 _Uzumaki disapeared and re-apeared behind Inuzuka kicking him 'lightly' in the ribs as not to win in one shot ._

Kiba- How are you doing this ?

 **Naruto-I'm using the Ninetails chakra not that I couldn't crush you without it it's just to show you I can stop using it now wich I will .**

Naruto-Ha much better now time to fight !

 _Uzumaki leapt towards kiba kicking him in the neck and winning the match ._

Hayate- Now as you all know there was a finnal adition to team seven so Kakashi will fight Sora as to determine wether or not she passes on .

 _Todashi leaps down and get's into a stance_

Hayate- Start !

 _Todashi puts a finger to her chest and closes her eyes_

Sora-Fire style – The three trial of god !

 _Hatake starts to fight against sora but she just keeps dodging_

Sora- The first step ! Mountain !

 _Hatake tries throwing kunai and paper bombs but she just keeps her eyes closed and doges_

Sora- The Second step ! Dormant !

 _Todashi opens her eye just to reviel her pupile wich had turned red ._

Sora- The Third Step ! Eruption !

 _Todashi opens her eyes full and with that a massive ball of fire headed towards Hatake . Just before it makes contact with him he reviels his sharingan_

Kakashi-Water style : Water Serpent !

 _The water snake crashes into the ball of fire turning it into steam as Hatake prepaires to launch another attack ._

Kakashi-Lightning style : Lightning blade !

 _Hatake rushes towards Todashi at blinding speeds ._

Sora-Fire style : Fire blade !

Kakashi-What !?

 _Both lightning and fire colide creating a yellow flash bliding most of the onlookers ._

 _Todashi chose this As a chance to attack Hatake from behind only for her blade to go throught thin air_

Kakashi-Water style : Hidden mist jutsu !

 _Todashi realised what this was and closed her eyes she could hear the onlookers rambling on about what happened , and in a split seconed she herd one foot step right behind her ._

Sora : Fire style : Fire serpent !

 _A large serpent almost identical to Hatake's earlyer one apeared and struck down on Hatake knocking him to the ground and reliesing the mist jutsu ._

Hayate-Sora is declared the winner as Kakashi is no longer able to fight !

Kakashi- Sora how did you do that ?

Naruto-Well as you could probably tell by the fire blade and fire serpent she can copy any moove as long as it's phisical and turn it into a fire , move it's one of her many awsome skills .Isn't that right Sora ?

 _Todashi noded blushing from being praised by Uzumaki_

 _Kakashi-_ I didn't think a power like that even existed .

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

There you have it hope you son't mind me skipping out all the fights but it was a bit too long to put in one chapter and if I want to get to the intresting bit it's what I had to do. Also Sorry about anyone who read this before the update as even I was confused as to what happened but hopfully the update cleared it up .


	4. Oroshimaru

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

P.S

In this fanfiction all Jinchuriki are immune to genjutsu . Sorry for failing to mention this before .

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

Naruto-Geez you overdid it there Sora I mean you used your strongest ninjutsu right off the mark . And then almost messed up the fight .

 _Uzumaki sweat dropped whiles walking to his appartement._

Sora-I'm sorry naruto but I thought he was weak I mean the hokage said he was .

Naruto-He meant he was weak comapred to the hokage not an out of controle Jinchuriki pumped full of chakra .

Sakura-Hey Naruto wait up

 _Haruno walked up behind the pair_

Naruto-Ho hey Sakura what's up ?

Sakura-The Hokage as ordered to see you both.

Naruto-Ok just us two ?

Sakura-Yes ! Now get moving , he said it was important !

 _Haruno clenched her fist lightly as Uzumaki and todashi left_

 **Later in the hokage's office**

Naruto-No !

Sarutobi-Naruto don't start ! You don't have it under control !

Naruto-Of course I do gramps I already told you that I can control it just as well if not better than I can control my normal chakra !

Sarutobi- Even so how in hells name are the others supposed to know !

Naruto- They'll see .

 _Uzumaki left in a huff_

 _Naruto_ \- I can't believe he asked me not to reviel the nine tails !

 **Kurama-Hey i'm the most annoyed in this you know !**

 _Naruto-_ God it's not like i'm not going to use you , i'm going to use every page in my book if I want to win against Garaa .

 **Kurama-That's not true you would just have to stab his sand with your jade style and then punch him i'll be that simple .**

 _Naruto-_ It won't be , Garaa is stronger than that and any way he has to much chakra for me to suck it all up in one go , it would take at least 5 direct hits to his flesh to drain it all . At least I hope he's stronger than me then it'll be fun .

 **The third part**

Annoucer-I hope every body is ready for some fighting ! First match kankurō Vs Sasuke ! Match begin !

Kankurō-I hope your ready Uchiha cause' I ain't going to give up without a fight !

 _The boy ran strait at uchiha and swung wich was returned with a knee strait to the face , Kankurō's face began to crake and turn to wood as it revealed a puppet like creature ._

Kankurō-Didn't think I would have to reveal my pupet so quickly

 _The boy unrapped the bandage like cloth that was wrapped around him_

Kankurō-Crow send him six feet under !

 _The pupet roared to life as the boy wiggled his fingers making the puppet swung at Uchiha with poison needles and swords coming out of crow every attack ._

Sasuke-Is this all you got , this is boring . Chidory !

 _Uchiha's hand lit up blue as he charged strait at Kankurō crow lunged to get in his way but Uchiha's jutsu went strait thrue him and now it was going into Kankurō's shoulder , Kankurō almost instantly falling uncontiouse from the current hitting his brain_

Annoucer- Well that was Short …

 _The anoucer stated as the pepole started to wake up from there stunned state_

Ho well Next match !

Neji Vs Temari

Neji-The moment that you were chosen as my ennemie you were destined to loose !

Temari- Ha it's cute how you think you can win !

Hyuga charged forwards with speed and presition Striking the air as temari doged and used her fan to blow him back

Temari sent a gust of wind that was sure to cut him up . But he doged and jumped forwards towards her .

Temari- Ha all I have to do is push you back so you can't hit me !

Neji- Your in range .

A large circle apeared on the ground

Eight trigrams Sixty four palms !

Two palms !

Four palms!

Eight palms!

Sisxteen palms !

Thirty-two palms !

Sixty four palms !

 _Hyuga lunged at the last strike but just as he was about to hit her with the last strike she fell to the ground uncontiouse ._

Annoucer-Well seems like our contestants are dropping like fly's today !

Next ! Shikamaru Vs Shino

Shino-It's a shame that we must fight .

Shikamaru-Yeah it's such a drag …

Annoucer- Begin !

 _Nara jumped backwards already planning what was going to happen . Aburame released a single bug discreetly Nara was already using is shadow possetion it wasn't visible to anyone else who was watching it headed straight towards shino but just as it was about to reachhis feet Nara jumped out of the way of the bug that was about to land on him and kicked a piece of cut up log towards Aburame killing the bug that was in the air at the same time it made contact with aburame's leg as Nara lunged and cut Aburame across the chest with a kunnai only for Aburame to turn to bugs Nara turned arouned to late or so every one thougth just as Aburame was about to use is own kunnai to run Nara throught aburame stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground ._

Shikamaru- Got you ! Shadow strangle jutsu !

 _The shadows started to go up Aburame's body and the went for his neck slowly squeezing him , just as aburame fell to the ground bugs started to ingulf Nara and fed on his chakra till he passed out ._

Annoucer- it's a draw neither will be passing to the next round !

And now the match that a lot of pepole have been anticipating The boy who left the leaf for a year only to return with new found extrodinary strength ! Naruto Uzumaki ! He's going up against Garaa also known as Garaa of the sand , The strongest fighter of the Village hidden in the sand !

Garaa-I'm going to enjoy crushing that smile of your face .

 _Garaa said calmly altho inside unsure of Uzumaki's true power_

Naruto-Before we start Garaa If you don't use your tailed beast I won't either however if you were to even start to use your tailed beast I WILL kill you , Same goes for if you endager any of my friends .

 _Uzumaki then followed to get into a stance an before Garaa could attack Uzumaki disapeered and reapeared behind him punching the sand almost getting througth with each punch he kept the attacks going until garaa was envelopped in sand Uzumaki knew that this was his chance_

Naruto-Wind style : Spinning fist !

 _Uzumaki's fist was swallowed by wind that spun arround his fist as it connected with the sand it made just a small hole and as soon as Uzumaki realised it was there he shouted ._

Jade crystal style : Drain !

 _The spears went in and struck Garaa only for the sand dome to fall to dust aswell as the Garaa infront of him ._

I knew you would do that .

 _Garaa-_ Why won't my sand come back ?

Naruto- Ho ? Your sand won't moove ? That's cause I just drained all of the chakra from it

Garaa-Sand coffin !

 _Sand rose from the ground and started to follow Uzumaki but no matter how many times he doged it still followed him . The sand rapped around his leg and started to engulf the rest of his body ._

 _Garaa-_ Die fool !

 _But it was not blood that splattered from the sand but a white smoke ._

Naruto- Well guess the warm up is over .

 _Everybody looked towards were the voice came from it was an Anbu standing next to the Kazekage ._

 _There was a puff of smoke and naruto was revealed from the former Anbu ._

Neji-What he's been fighting with a shadow clone this hole time ?!

Randome onlooker- He got so close to the hokages unoticed but how ?

 _Sarutobi-_ Damn that Naruto he's gotten to good for his own well fair .

 _Just before Uzumaki jumped back onto the field he turned his head , looked at the Kazekage and smirked_

 _?-_ HE knows ? No way it must have just been to show off , that's the only logical explanation .

 _Uzumaki landed back in the field and stood in another stance ._

Naruto-Emerald style : Gauntlet of the reaper !

 _A bright green gauntlet apeared around his fist , Uzumaki prepered to pounce and his fist started to glow a shade of blue . He disapeared and reapeared behind Garaa but before his barrier had the time to comme up he was struck in the face_

Naruto-Combination ! Emerald / Jade Style Spikey reaper !

 _Jade Spikes apeared where Uzumaki's knuckles were and he lunged for another attack striking Garaa on every part of his body , The now furious and exausted Garaa was about to reliece his tailed beast but just before he could Uzumaki kicked him in the head knocking him out ._

Annoucer- Wow what an interesting fight now that the first battles are over we will let the participants take a short break Now as a reminder of who is still in the game !

Uzumaki Naruto !

Uchiha Sasuke !

Neji Hyuga !

And there was a last minute addition by order of the hokage.

Todashi Sora !

 **Behind the scenes**

Sakura- That was awsome how did you pull that off .

Sasuke-Yes even I could not see that it was a shadow clone .

Naruto- that was the hole point .

 _Naruto_ -It wasn't really I just wanted to confirm my suspition i'm not sure who he is but he sure as hell isn't the kazegake .

 **Back On the field**

Annoucer- All right The next match will be Naruto Vs Neji .

Begin !

 _Uzumaki formed a single seal and then lowered his hand_

Neji-No matter how strong you are I will defeat you because I was destined to win …

Naruto-Neji rigth ? Detiny and all that bullshit has nothing to do with who wins or who loses , even if I were to loose this match which by the way I won't , I wouldn't be the looser if I had fought with everything I had then I would be a winner because I would be happy , you , however locked up in yourself will never be happy never be liked by others . The point is I will win because i am fighting for other people not for myself unlike you , trying to proove yourself , make people like you , you'll do that no matter who's life you ruin along the way .

 _Uzumaki's Ninetails spirit started to show more and more as he spoke and by the end his chakra looked like the ninetails but with one tail_

Neji- What the hell is happening ?

Naruto-What's happening is i'm using the nine tails to crush you and to proove to you that if you fight for yourself , you will never win against someone like me .

 _Uzumaki ran forwards at high speeds quicker than even the byakugan could see and all Neji could do was watch as his bones were broken and his muscle were shreded he saw himself loose an arm then a leg as he fell to the ground screaming from pain ._

 **The real world**

Annoucer- Hum why are they just standing there ?

Naruto- Yo annoucer dude this fight is over he'll be like that for a minute , when he wakes up tell him he's been in a genjutsu .

Hiashi- If I might intergect , how did you put him in a genjutsu ? The byakugan should see right throught it .

Naruto- Not this one , it blocks and replaces all the senses .

Annoucer- Well i'm not sure what to say the fight is over before a single punch was thrown , that was a bit … Rubbish .

Naruto-What ever I won didn't I ?

Annoucer-Yes , of course sorry , Neji Is unable to keep fighting therefor Naruto Is the winner .

 **Later in the infirmary**

 _Neji-_ What the hell happened ?

Tenten- Take it slowly you were under a genjutsu .

Neji-What since when ?

Lee-Naruto said that he place you under a genjutsu the second the match started

Neji- Now that I think about it he did form a seal I assumed that he stopped because I was talking .

Tenten- So what happened ?

 _Hyuga paled lightly_

 _Lee-_ Wow if he can make neji go pale then he must be pretty good .

Tenten- comme on neji we should go watch the last two fights.

 _As hyuga stood up he stumbled a bit but both Tenten and Rock came to his side and helped him to the stands._

Neji- Fighting for someone else than myself .

 _Hyuga mumble ._

Tenten- What was that ?

Neji-N-nothing .

Back to the field

Sora-It's an honnor to fight a friend of my m- I mean of Narutos .

 _Sasuke-_ What is with her . She keeps repeating mas- m- and then cut's herself off .

 _Todashi launched herself at Uchiha Swinging her fists at him And he blocked every one of them with his sharingan , He mimicked her moovments almost perfectly But from time to time he would faulter and she would strike him ._

Sasuke- Come on your were stronger than this when you were fighting Hatake !

Sora- If you insist , Fire Style Blazing nightmare !

 _A large flame creature seemingly rose from nowere and started shooting small fire balls at Uchiha , Whiles Uchiha was concentrating on the beast Todashi Crept behind him and was about to strike him in the neck but he doged and she ended up having to block her own fire ball ._

 **In the stands**

Naruto-Sakura what do you see when you watch those two fight ?

Sakura- That's an odd question well … I see two people who really want to win .

Naruto-Bingo ! That's what I see to but I see something else when I watch those two , There reason to win is …

 _Uzumaki stopped talking and looked from the fight to the Kazekage ._

Naruto-Okay , tell me what you see when you look at the Kazekage .

 _Sakura- Why so many questions ?_

Sakura-Well I see a kazegake .

Naruto- Look harder not the robes but the face .

 _Sakura- What does he mea- What ? He's smirking ._

Sakura-He looks almost Evil Why ?

Naruto- Those monthes I was gone I visited a lot of lands Like the land hiden in the mist , with Sora i'm sure she noticed it to ,I went to the sand village by accident we lost our map you see , on the way back here about a month before the exams we got lost in the desert and fainted from the lack of water there was a couple of sand ninja that recognised the headband and brought us to the village we met with the kazegake because most of the people wanted us locked up , they thought we were spys from the leaf , of course the kazekage believed our story that we were heading back to our village for the exams and sent us on our way with a new map But when I was up there he didn't recognise me .

Sakura- N-naruto ?

 _Haruno looked at Uzumaki's eye's , she said that he wouldn't change but he was more observant , more consentrated , it scared her ._

Naruto- Ho yeah sorry I was deep in thought any way i'll be right back .

Sakura- Hey Don't you want to watch the end of the fight ?

Naruto- I already know who's going to win!

 **Back on the field**

 _Uchiha was hunched forwards his clothes were singed and he was bleeding from his shoulder , Todashi However was without a scratch_

Sora-Please give up I do not wish to harm you any further .

Sasuke-Too bad cause i'm not giving up ! Sadow clone jutsu !

 _About 50 Sasukes apeared and attacked Sora the result was Sasuke getting knocked to the ground_

Sora- Unfortunatly that technique won't work on me I trained with Naruto remember , he uses that technique

 _Sasuke_ -Damn it ! Why can't I beat her am I weak or is she just really strong , she trained with Naruto and I saw him defeat Garaa like it was nothing … this is bad , I can't move .

Annoucer- It seems like Sasuke is unable to move ! Is this the end for him ?

 _The onlookers were on the edge of there seats wondering what was going to happen when Uchiha started to get back up_

Sasuke- I'm not beaten yet !

 _Uchiha was standing up untile Todashi Pushed his forhead back wards with one finger and he fell to the ground ._

Annoucer- It seems we have a winner : Sora ! The finnal match will be-

 _The annoucer was cut of by the scream of a female onlooker who was pointing up wards at the hokage ._

Sarutobi-What the !

 _The third stood up ready to fight who ever had just put a sword through the kazekage ._

 **Down In the stands**

tenten- Yo lee , Neji have you seen my katana ? It went missing whiles I was out cold .

Neji- I think I see it but your not going to like this .

 _Tenten turned to hyuga with a questioning look and she saw he was pointing she followed her finger and saw Uzumaki olding a blood soked Katana with the kazekage bleeding from his chest ._

Tenten- What In all the hell's name is he doing with my katana ! He better not have broken it !

 _Both Neji and Lee sweat dropped_

Lee- Hum tenten aren't you more worried about what he's done ? He just killed the kazekage !

 **Back to Sarutobi**

Sarutobi- Naruto ! What have you done ?!

 _Before the third could say anymore a voice rised from nowere and the corps vannished_

?- Damn I thought the boy had figured it out , but I wasn't sure .

Sarutobi-Oroshimaru ? Were are you , you bastard !

Oroshimaru- No nead to say such vile words Sarutobi-sensei .

Sarutobi-Naruto how did you know ?

Naruto- I met the kazekage before and this one didn't recognise me .

Sarutobi-Naruto you go warn every one and evacuate them quickly !

Naruto- But old man-

Sarutobi- Do it now the fight between one of the legendary sannin and a hokage won't be without any deaths if there not evacuated .

Naruto-i'll do it but I'm not happy about you fighting him on your own .

 _Uzumaki jumped down to were Sora ,an injured Sasuke , Sakura , Kiba , shikamaru , temari , Garaa , Tenten , neji , Lee and the rest of the gennine were_

Naruto-Guy's we need to evacuate every body , The old man said there was going to be a fight between a hokage and a legendary sennine what ever that is !

 _Haruno punched him on his head_

Sakura-It's sannin dumb ass !

And what ?!

 _Every gennine excluding shino and Garaa shouted at once_

Naruto-Stop shouting at me and help me get everyone-

 _Uzumaki turned to see every body starting to fall uncontious_

Naruto- Guy's it's genjuts-

 _He was cut off by seeing all his team mates minus Sora and Garaa (want an explanation ? Look to the start of the chapter) fall to the ground ._

 _He then sighed and followed by reliesing every body from the genjutsu with help from Sora and Garaa._

Naruto- Right , now as I was saying anyone who can use Shadow clones help me get the uncotiouse away from here .

 _Uchiha , Todashi and Uzumaki all created clones Uzumaki with the most and started moving the uncotiouse_

Naruto Shadow clone- Right now the rest of you who are good with people go evacuate and keep people away from here . …. Okay so who's left , Garaa , shikamaru and Lee … Shikamaru you go inform the anbu that A sannin is fighting the hokage , Garaa and Lee your strong go see if you can bring down those barrier surrounding the hokage and the other guy . _At the end of that every one was doing there thing and the naruto clone went to help the other narutos ._

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

There we have it chapter 4 done and dusted .


	5. Seeping darkness

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

 _Garaa and Rock were both next to the barrier , Rock of course took his fist to it resulting in breaking is already broken fist ._

 _Garaa however Was studying it he tried passing some sand throught it but it didn't work ._

?- It's no use you can't get anything throught here unless I want you to .

Naruto- Lee , Garaa we've evacuated all the civilians and the others are getting the public away , if not what's the situation .

Lee- It's seems we can't get anything thruw it .

Naruto- Okay let me try .

 _He said rolling his shoulders ._

Naruto- Demon style : Fox's claw !

 _His right fist turned red and furry , he then slammed it into the barrier , only for it to make the building beneath his feet start to crumble ._

 _Lee-_ Such strength how yougthful !

 _He said cluching his fist and whiping away a tear ._

 _Uzumaki continued to slame his fist into it again and again , after 20 minuts the others returned because the Anbu had arrived and relived them of what they were doing ._

 **On the ground**

Neji- How long as he been at it ?

 _He said looking up at Uzumaki ._

Garaa- It's been a while …

 _Rock landed next to the group ._

Tenten- How much progress as he made ?

 _She said turning to Rock_

Lee- It's started to crack , he said he was going to use an even stronger attack but that I should move away so that I don't get hurt .

 _They all looked up towards Uzumaki who had stoped hiting it and was getting ready to attack ._

Naruto- Two tails !

 _He said that as he was surrounded by a red chakra that formed the silouet of the ninetail but with two tails instead of nine ._

 _He then started to_ _attack the barrier again and it started to crack under the pressur ._

Lee- this is only with two of the ninetails !?

 _Every body was covering there faces because of the shockwaves imiting from Uzumaki._

 _The barrier finaly smashed to pieces and the ninja who were creating it were knocked out just by the shockwave ._

 _Uzumaki rushed forwards running to try and reach were he could sense somebody , unfortunatly when he got there all he could see was the hokage lying on the ground ._

Naruto- OLD MAN !

 _He shouted rushing to his side ._

 _He put his fingers to his neck ._

Naruto- Damn it !

 _He said having a tear go down his face ._

?- Naruto Uzumaki please step away from the body .

 _Naruto turned around to see Three anbu with swords pointed at him ._

 _Naruto-_ Why are they pointing those swords at me ?

 **Kurama-** Well this dosen't look good kid , the anbu didn't exactly like you before and now they have the perfect reason for killing you .

Naruto- I understand what this looks like but I had nothing to do with the old man's death !

 _He said raising his hands ._

?- Well we'll just have to find that out infront of the councile won't we .

 _One of the anbu said approaching Uzumaki with a visible smile behind his mask ._

 _He came behind Uzumaki and place chakra restraint handcuffs on him ._

 _At this the group came up ._

Neji- Excuse me but may I ask what are you doing ?

 _Shock washed over most of the group's faces ._

?- Naruto Uzumaki is under Arrest for killing the hokage …

Sora- What ! That's just stupid he's the one who helped take the barrier down !

Naruto-Sora , it's fine i'm innocent so I have nothing to worry about .

 _He said smilling towards Haruno and the others . His hands showed mouvement while walking away ._

 **Later Sakura's house .**

 _Shikamaru , choji , ino , lee , neji , tenten , Kiba , Hinata , shino , sasuke , sora and sakura were all at a restaurant to discusse what happened ._

Lee- This is absurd ! Naruto is yougthful and would never kill the hokage !

Hinata- Yeah , he loved the hokage like a father !

Shikamaru- Yeah but it dosen't matter what he is , it matters what they think he is . And besides he's been gone for at least a year , and the way it's going it's like we barely know him .

Sora- Don't speak about Naruto like that , he's not changed since the day I met him and ever since that day he hasn't killed a single living soul , just because in the eye's of the Anbu Naruto is a monster doesn't meen he is .

Kiba- Well what are we going to do ? We have to bust him out somehow !

Shino- You'de either be killed or arrested , the only thing we can do is give our statements and hope that everything goes according to plan .

 _It was quiet for the rest of the evening apart from some small talk ._

 **Prison cell**

 _Naruto-_ Damn I could break out easily but I don't want to do that …

 **Kurama- Yes , kill them all and burn this place to the ground !**

 _Naruto-_ Shut it kurama , were supposed to work together you know .

 **Kurama- Ho come on don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy crushing all those fools who mistreated** **you .**

 _Naruto-_ I already told you , you crazy blood firsty bitch , I'm not looking for revenge and I don't like hurting people .

 **Kurama-** **that really hurts my feelings Naruto-Kun~**

 _she said in a mocking tone_

 _Naruto-_ Ho god please shut up ! I'm greatful for your help with training but when you do this it pisses me of !

 **Kurama- Ho come on i know you like it ~**

 _She sung lightly ._

 _Naruto then just zoned her out ._

 _Naruto-_ Okay so if everything goes acording to plan the statements of my friends should clear me ... but knowing how much some of the counsil hate me i wouldn't be supprised if they didn't even take them into account . Altho there also is the factore that i showed some of my strength during the chunnin exams , maybe they'll be scared .

 **Kurama- Or maybe they'll want to kill you even more because of that .**

 _He sat in his corner thinking slowly unaware of the shadow watching him ._

 **Counsile room**

Hiashi- What should we do ? The Uzumaki case i mean .

Choza- Well acording to these statements made by our sons and daughters who were there he's the one who smashed the barrier down to try and help the hokage .

 _He said passing the folder around ._

Danzo- We should destroy the foul beast while we have the chance !

 _Shimura shouted slaming his fist onto the table ._

Kizashi- I agree with Danzo .

Homura- Danzo , Kizashi you know what will happen if we do that , the nine tails will revive and cause havoc again and anyway judging by the chuunin exams and how he picked up that the kazekage was a fake , he's not only strong but he is in sinc with the ninetails .

 _He said folding his arms_

Hiashi- All in favor that Naruto Uzumaki is released say I . All those against say nothing .

Homura- I .

Choza- I .

Inoichi- I .

Shikaku- Do I even have to say ?

 _He said in a bored tone_

Hiashi- Just say I already .

Shikaku- I .

Danzo- …

Kizashi- ...

Koharu-...

Hiashi- Majority takes the vote . Naruto Uzumaki is to be released straight away .

 _He said turning to one of the invisible ANBU_

 **Jail cell**

Naruto- Hu , I sense some one coming to release me .

 _He said picking his nose with his pinky with a bored face ._

?- When the night sky shows the green planet your life will change .

 _A strange voice said becauming more and more quiet ._

Naruto- What the hell ?

 _He stood up looking around only to see a ANBU apear infront of him . The ANBU had a cat mask with red and green lines on it ._

?- Your free to go Uzumaki .

Naruto- Yeah , yeah just get these cuffs off .

 **Not a long time later outside the hokage tower .**

Naruto- Damn it did they really have to talk to me after inprisoning me instead of doing that first .

 _He said his hands behind his head ._

Sakura- Naruto ! You got reliesed .

 _She said running up to him with sasuke walking up behind her ._

Naruto- Ho hey sakura what's up ?

Sakura- What's you mean what's up you just got arrested for murder .

Naruto- I know I just had to kill all the guard to get out .

 _He said smilling creepily with a shadow behind him . Sakura started to shake ._

Naruto- Geez i'm just joking sakura . Would I really do that ?

Sakura- I dunno I haven't seen you in almost a year , but it's clear you haven't changed .

Sora- Naruto I have the information you wanted .

 _She said kneeling with a fist on the ground . Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped ._

Naruto- I told you not to do that bowing things , anyway what did find out ?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Naruto was being pulled away forming signals with his hands ._

 _Sora-_ Spy...on...the...round..table ?

 **Matatabi-** I think he wants you to spy on the counsil .

 _Sora- Ho yeah , that's logical ._

 **End Flashback**

Sora- It seems only two people wanted you dead and one wanted you to stay locked away .

They was two named Kizashi Haruno and Danzo Shimura , the last one was kohura Utatane.

 _Sakura covered her mouth at hearing her fathers name wanting Naruto , her friend , dead . Konohamaru arrived half way throught her sentence ._

Naruto- That's a lot less than I acspected .

 _He said with a bored expretion . In the back ground some one was getting more and more anoyed ._

Naruto- Anyway i'm off I can sense something intresting .

 _He said walking away ._

Konohamaru- How can he act like that !

 _He said looking at the fast retreating figure of naruto ._

Sora- Sir , i'm not acainted with you but I assume your refering to his non reaction to the death of the late Hokage .

Konohamaru- what else would I be refering to !

Sakura- Konohamaru look more closly at him he's just not showing it .

 _Konohamaru looked at the last of what was visible of Naruto he looked hard and realised that naruto was holding his chest ._

 **Not far with naruto**

 **Kurama- Naruto-Kun ~ Can you sense that too ?**

 _She said sensualy_

 _Naruto-_ Yeah unfortunatly i can sense that it's not attacking yet but ...

 **Kurama- But still that ... chakra , it's full of evil .**

 _She said in a more seriouse tone ._

 _Naruto walked towards the chakra he could sense ._

 _Naruto-_ This is getting weird this guy's chakra it feels like Sasuke's and there are three other chakras . But all of the Uchiha are dead ? Right ?

 **Kuruma- Naruto-kun your stupidity is cute , you know that Itachi , Sasuke's brother is still alive .**

 _Naruto-_ Ho yeah … So what would he be doing here ?

 **Kurama- To be honest i have no clue why he would be here**.

 _Naruto went over a bridge and came to a strange sight ._

 _A man with white hair and a bunch of scrolls on his back facing two men with black clothing with red clouds , the man with white hair seemed weak and on his knees Naruto didn't really know what was going on but he jumped infront of The person Kuruma called Itachi ._

Naruto- I have no clue what's going on but by your chakra your Itachi Uchiha , and you are one of the seven swordsmen because of that large amout of diffrent chakra on your back .

Kisame- Well it seems we hit the gold mine here Itachi .

?- No get out of here Naruto !

Naruto- Just be quiet and let me handle this .

 _The kid got into a stance that seemed to suprise Kisame ._

Well supposidly your both really strong so i'm not going to hold back _._

Demon style : Full fox transformation !

 _He shouted as his hole body was covered in fur and a red chakra surrounded him ._

Kisame- What the hell ! Samehada is going crazy !

 _He shouted holding back his sword that was trying to run away ._

Itachi- It seems we have underestimated your sincronisation with the ninetails but don't worry we'll be back .

 _He said waving a few signs as both of the seemingly turned to vapour ._

Naruto- You okay ?

 _He said holding his hand out to the white haired man ._

?- Hmph i'm never going to live this down one of the great sannin being helped by a child .

Ha never mind that i'm Jiraya .

Naruto- I'm pretty sure i heard that name before ...

 _He said holding his chin ._

Didn't i see you being shouted at , neer a brothel wasn't it ?

Jiraya- No , No that must have been some one else . Any way must go !

 _He said waving his hands protectivly ._

 _Naruto-_ Talk about weird .

 _He said walking off towards itchi raku_

 **Itchi raku ramen stall**

Teuchi- Ha welcome naruto ! It's been a while , how are you ?

Naruto- I'm fine old man .

 _He said sitting down ._

Ayame- Don't you dare try lying to me yougn man !

 _She shouted coming up behind him with tears in her eyes ._

Teuchi- Ayame ?

Ayame- You poor boy your so strong ! Not crying because of the hokage !

 _She said hugging him tigther ._

Naruto- Please Ayame … Can't … Breath !

 _He said gasping for air ._

Ayame- Ha sorry .

 _She said reliesing her grip on him ._

Teuchi- Ha I assume ayame is talking about you being inprisonned for killing The Hokage , it so stupid I should go over there and use my pan on there-

Naruto- I'm fine really , he died protecting the village .

 _He said darkness overshadowing his eyes ._

Teuchi- Here Itchi raku ramen with extra pork .

 _He said weakly ._

Naruto- Thanks for the meal !

 _He said smilling and eating ._

Shikamaru- Ho hey look who it is , not that much of a suprise really .

 _Shikamaru walked in ._

Shikamaru- Naruto I couldn't help but notice that conversation you had with sakura about Sasuke and Sora .

 _He said sitting down ._

Naruto- What did you see ?

Shikamaru- A strong jinchuriki wanting to impress and Some one trying to get stronger .

Naruto- Trust you to see that much .

 _He said looking down ._

Shikamaru- So what did you see ?

Naruto- … I saw … two people , that were getting stronger to kill .

Shikamaru- What do you mean ?

Naruto- Sasuke is getting stronger to kill his brother Itachi and Sora , she's getting stronger to kill the people that killed her parents .

Shikamaru- Some one killed her parents ?

Naruto- Yes , i've been trying to get both of them off of that course .

Shikamaru- How are you planing to do that .

Naruto- before I anwser that can you tell me why I want to becaume stronger ?

Shikamaru- Ha that's simple , to becaume hokage .

Naruto- That's a quarter right .

Shikamaru- Hu ?

Naruto- I'm getting stonger to protect my friends , to make Sasuke and Sora think that if i'm this strong and the people there going after are stronger than me , they have no chance at revenge . And i'm getting stronger to get respect in that order .

 _He said finnishing his sixth bowl of ramen ._

Shikamaru- Your putting yourself last ?

Naruto- No … I'm putting myself first . I'm doing all of those things so that I don't end up like Garaa .

Shikamaru- I don't-

Naruto- If I were to loose all of my friends , if those two were to go kill the people they were going after I would becaume invelopped in darkness .

Shikamaru- Man your being really depressing for a 14 year old you know that .

Naruto- Yeah well ...

Ino- Shikamaru ! I thought I would find you hear ! Come on you still owe me for paying for both you and choji !

 _She said pulling him away ._

Shikamaru- What a drag , guess i'll see you later Naruto !

 **Kurama- You know he's right your strong so stop being so depressed all the time it's really not like you .**

 _She said with a hint of sadness in her voice ._

Naruto- Yeah , yeah I know .

 _He said out loud standing up and putting some money down on the counter ._

Teuchi- Please comme again !

FoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOxFoXfOx

Tell me what you think of Naruto's hidden side ! He's not as childish as he looks !


	6. Tsunade

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

?- What do you mean he is in sinc with the ninetails !

 _A masked man exclaimed ._

Itachi- I mean what i said , he can control it .

?- How ? We only lost track of him for 9 monthes !

Kisame- Seems the brat is a lot stronger than we anticipated .

 **Village hidden in the leaves**

Sakura- I can't believe that kakashi is late ... AGAIN !

Sasuke- Haven't you gotten used to it yet ?

Sakura- NO !

 _She said shouting at him which seemed to suprise Naruto ._

Naruto- Wait a second , i thought you loved Sasuke ?

Sakura- Yeah ? Well Eleven monthes alone in a team with a guy can make you go off him .

 _She said crossing her arms ._

Kakashi- Sorry i'm late !

 _He said smilling and raising his hand ._

Sakura- Damn you ! Your always late !

Kakashi- Right now about who became a chuunine ...

Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiha , Sora Todashi and Shikamaru Nara Have been premoted to Chunnine .

Naruto- Sweet !

 _He said smilling ._

Sasuke- Seriously ? HE passed ?

Naruto- Hey , i doubt you could even beat me seeing as you couldn't beat Sora !

Sasuke- Hmph .

Sakura- Good job Naruto , i can't wait to see Shikamaru's face when we tell him You've becaume a Chuunine .

Naruto- It's gonna be pricless .

Kakashi- Right well , Naruto , becauming a jounin will be a lot harder ...

 _Kakashi-_ I say that but he's probly already at Anbu level , or at least stronger than the seven swords men ... We have only seen two tails of his ninetails power and with only two tails he broke down a barrier made by Orochimaru ...

Naruto- So kakashi got any cool missions ?

Kakashi- Yes , for you naruto but the other two are going on another mission .

Sakura- What ! How come he gets to go on a cool mission !

 _Naruto-_ She really has changed in just a year .

Kakashi- I haven't even told you what the missions are .

Sasuke- What are they then ?

Kakashi- Naruto will be going on a solo mission to go find and bring back the next hokage .

 _Naruto-_ What is wrong with the damned cousil ?

 _He said looking down with darkness over shadowing his eyes ._

 _Sakura looked over at naruto with what seemed to be pity ._

Kakashi- And you two will be going on an escort mission .

Sakura- Who are we escorting ?

Kakashi- Well i'm not really allowed to say but the basics is that the person your escorting must not know your escorting him .

Sasuke- That dosen't seem very logical .

Naruto- Right when am i leaving kakashi ?

 _He said starting to leave already knowing the anwser ._

Kakashi- The counsil said as soon as possible . Also you need to ask Kotetsu and Izumo for more information !

 **Kurama- Damn those bastards i should rip there hearts out of there chests !**

 _Naruto-_ Calm down Kurama this is just to test me , if i bring back this new hokage in one piece they'll know they can trust me , it's probly just to convince those three remaining members .

 **Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

Kakashi- Right to tell you the truth , your going to be escorting Naruto .

Sasuke- What ! Why should we have to baby sit that guy .

Sakura- It's better than doing nothing ... I guess .

Kakashi- Any way there are a group that are going after The ninetails that's inside of Naruto There called the akatsuki , they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them , there strong and dangerouse .

Sasuke- It's not like Naruto can't handle them on his own .

Kakashi- Yes well some use jutsu that is effective against one apponent and not two .

Sakura- You mean genjutsu ?

Kakashi- Yes of sorts .

 _Kakashi-_ Damn i can't mention itachi or Sasuke will go crazy . What were the damned counsil thinking ?

Sasuke- I'm gessing were leaving just as soon as Naruto ?

Kakashi- Yes and you've had permisson to leave without going through the entance .

 **Naruto's apartement**

Sora- Master your home .

 _She said bowing ._

Naruto- What is up with the master thing really ? I told you to call me by my name .

Sora- Well Matatabi said it's how i should addresse someone stronger than me .

Naruto- Tell him from me that he can go die in a pit for all i care .

 **Kurama-It's Not like he wouldn't come back to life**

Naruto- Anyway I'm leaving in the morning to go on a solo mission , think you'll be okay ?

Sora- Yes i should be fine i'll be going on my first mission in not to long so i'll be getting some money .

Naruto- Cool so were you assined to a group ?

Sora- Yes there are three of them , it seems for some reason they don't want two jinchuriki Near each other .

Naruto- No supprise there , there probly already scared of me from my display .

 **The next morning at the gates**

Izumo-Man i can't believe that we had to stay here the hole night just because of that attack .

 _He said yawning ._

Kotetsu-Yeah well those damned Zombie things were worse than an all nighter . i'm glad were never going to see them again .

Naruto- Morning .

Kotetsu- Ha good morning Naruto , I'm guessing you want the file on the next hokage ?

Izumo- I got it right here .

 _He said handing over a brown dossier._

Naruto- Thanks .

 _He walked out of the village unknowing of the two presences following him ._

 _Naruto-_ Right let's see here ... Tsunade Senju , age unknown , phisical traits : larg bust , blond hair , brown eyes and a blue dimond shape on her forehead , Height 163.1 , blood type B . Ranking :medical-nin , Sannin.

Known as a gambler and an alcoholic . Has an assistant with black hair . Ho great there's a file on her two , what does this one say .

Shizune , age 28 , phisical traits : black hair and black eyes . Height : 168 , blood type A , Ranking :medical-nin .

Great that narrows it down to a third of the population of this planet ...

 **Kurama- Well it also says that she was spotted near that old castle .**

Naruto- So it does ... Well guess i'm going full speed !

 _It seemed like he vanished to anybody who was looking ._

 **In some trees .**

Sakura- Where the hell did he go ?

 _She said jumping down from the tree . And coming up behind sasuke who was hiding behind a bush ._

Sasuke- I don't know where he is but i know where he's going .

Sakura- where's he going then smart ass ?

Sasuke- He's going to a well known land mark not to far from here .

 **The castle**

Orochimaru- So what do you say Tsunade ? Heal my arms and i'll give you the two most precious people back to you .

Shizune- Lady tsunade you really-

Tsunade- Shut up !

 _There was a loud crash and some smoke ._

Naruto- Damn that was close , i should really work on my landings .

Orochimaru- You ! How ?

Naruto- Ho it's you ... Wait what the hell come here you bastard !

 _He said jumping towards The snake man only for him to be stoped by someone standing in his way ._

 _Tsunade-_ Who the hell is that kid he's going to get himself killed .

Naruto- What the hell , you to , never mind i don't care , Jade style : Four pillar prison .

 _He punched the ground and a large green cube apeared around Kabuto ._

Kabuto- You think this will-

 _He couldn't finnish as he started to feel his chakra being drained ._

Orochimaru- What's the matter kabuto kill him !

Naruto- Ho he can't hear you in there , it's sound proof and attack proof .

Orochimaru- What the hell are you ?

Naruto- Your one to talk , you look like a snake .

 _Orochimaru-_ Damn it i cant use any of my jutsu in this state .

Naruto- Come on your a sennin right ? Which mean you don't need jutsu to beat me right ?

 _He said smirking ._

Orochimaru- I think you'll find it's sannin .

Naruto- Don't care !

 _He said kicking the man in the neck ._

Orochimaru- Damn you when my arms are fixed , i'll kill you !

 _He then disapeared in a puff of smoke ._

Naruto- Damn it ! Ho well at least i have this guy .

Shizune- Umm might i ask who you are .

 _Naruto turned towards her with an evil look which made are let out a childish screech ._

Naruto- Ho it's just some bystanders , are you guys okay ? He didn't hurt you or anything ?

 _He said grinning stupidly ._

Tsunade- We should be asking you that kid .

Naruto- Hu ?

 _He looked up stairing at both Wommens faces for a second , he then fumbled around in his pocket ._

Large bust , blue dimond shape , blond hair ...

 _He mumbled ._

Tsunade- What did you just say !

 _She looked like she could kill the kid ._

Naruto- Hey you wouldn't happen to be Tsunade Senju would you ?

Tsunade- Who's asking ?

Naruto- Don't worry , i'm not here to collect on a debt or anything , i just want you to come back to the hidden leaf with me .

Tsunade- The hidden leaf ? Why would you want to bring me back there ?

Naruto- Ho that's right , The third hokage is dead , the counsil wish for you to becaume the fitht hokage . I think that was all ... Ho yeah and your to come peacfully or i'll drag you back .

Tsunade- You think a little snot like you could drag me back there ?

Shizune- Lady tsunade , i hope you saw what i saw , because this isn't just an ordinary kid .

Tsunade- Why should i care ? Bring it kid !

Naruto- Hm i heard you like gambling how about if i win you come back to the leaf .

Tsunade- And if you loose ?

Naruto- Humm , i'll ... I'm not really sure ... You find something .

Tsunade- Tell you what if you win i'll come back to the village with you and give you this pendant but if you loose , you leave me alone and never come back .

Shizune- Lady tsunade you can't !

Tsunade- Hey don't woorry i've never lost a one on one fight have i ?

Shizune- But-

Tsunade- Just be quiet and watch . So kid what's your name ?

Naruto- The name's Naruto Uzumaki and i'm gonna be hokage !

Tsunade- I'm Tsunade Senju as you already know and like Orochimaru I am a sannin , but never mind that let's fight .

Naruto- So your a sannine ? This is going to be fun ! Emrald style : emrald gauntlets !

 _Two emrald gloves apeared on his fists as he rushed towards Tsunade . He swung at her only for his fist to be stoped by her own . His glove started to crack so he jumped away ._

Naruto- Wow not bad .

 _He formed a number of signs and a nine tails with three tails apeared infront of naruto ._

 _The beast lunged at Tsunade and bit into her arm . She started to feel some sort of evil chakra flowing throught her hole body and it was so painfull she was about to pass out ._

 **The real world .**

Shizune- What did you do to her !

 _After that he had made those signs tsunade collapsed ._

Naruto- Ha that's pretty simple , would have thougth you would know , she's under a genjutsu .

Shizune- That's not fair !

Naruto- Hey , she never said i wasn't allowed to use genjutsu .

 _He said raising his hands in defence ._

 **Genjutsu world .**

 _Tsunade was wrigling around on the floor in extreem pain , naruto walked over to her and stood above her ._

Naruto- Admit defeat and i'll stop the pain .

Tsunade- Never !

Naruto- You sure about that ?

 _He pulled out a kunai and stuck in into her knee , at the sight of it Tsunade went pale and almost vomited ._

Tsunade- I give up , just please , no more blood .

 _She said weakly ._

Naruto- Okay !

 _He formed a sign with his fingers and Tsunade seemingly woke up from the Genjutsu ._

 **Real world .**

Tsunade-What happened were is the fox ? And my knee ?

Shizune- He place you under a genjutsu , are you okay ?

 _Tsunade looked up at the kid smilling infront of her , the smile didn't have the slightest evil in it it was a real smile ._

Naruto- Looks like a won , Don't you think ? You can keep that necklace of yours aslong as you come to the leaf .

Tsunade- Take it , Follow us i just need to pack and we can leave .

 _She handed the necklace over to him and looked at him ._

 _Tsunade-_ Who is he ? Not that it matters he placed me under a genjutsu and i didn't even know .

 _The second that he placed the necklace on a large blade came towards him he jumped to the side and looked towards where it came from ._

Hidan- Damn it how did i miss .

Kakuzu- You missed because your an idiot .

 _Tsunade-_ Who the hell ?

Naruto- Hu , what are you doing here ?

Kakuzu- Sorry about this , but your going to have to die .

Hidan- We can't kill him remember .

Naruto- Humm i heard about you guys , akatsuki right ?

Hidan- That's right and now were going to kill you .

Kakuzu- Take your own advice dumb ass .

Naruto- Sorry but i don't think so , Combanation wind and emrald style : Dark prison !

 _A large jail like structure apeared around both of them .And Naruto formed a seal with his hands ._

Hidan- You think you can trap us ?

 _He thruw his blade at Naruto ._

 _Naruto-_ Damn i can't dodge i'm charging up my chakra for the spikes .

 **Kurama- Don't worry i got it .**

 _At that a red furry arm came out of naruto's chest , it grabbed the blade an thruw it a a neerbye tree ._

 **Tree line**

Sakura-Finnaly we caught up with him .

Sasuke- Duck !

Sakura- what ?

 _A large red blade came flying at her and missed her by an inch ._

Sakura- The hell was that !

 **Back with naruto**

Naruto- Okay here we go , Emrald style : Multiple spears !

 _A large amout of spears shot out going throught both of the akutsuki ._

Hidan- Kakuzu ! Shit don't tell me those spears hit all your hearts !

 _Hidan had holes in him but he managed to get out of the prison by using a type of teleportation jutsu ._

Naruto- Your still alive ?!

Hidan- Yes and now your going to pay !

 _He lunged forwards and scratched naruto with his nails only for Hidan to get kicked back ._

Hidan- Ha now your done for !

 _He licked some of naruto's blood off of his nails ._

 _He then drew a triangle in a circle on the ground ._

And now , Your mine !

 _He pulled out a black metal stick ._

Naruto- What the hell ! I can't move .

 _He struglled to even move his eyes ._

 _Hidan then took the Metal bar and stuck it throught his hand only for naruto's hand to start bleeding to ._

Naruto- What the hell !

Hidan- Don't worry i'll make this quick .

 _Hidan the stuck the pole throught his chest as he did that naruto fell to the ground ._

Tsunade- no !

 _She shouted as everything seemed to slow down and naruto's blood covered her face ._

 _Tsunade_ \- Not again , not again , i can't-

Naruto- You , think you can't kill me with that ?

 _Tsunade looked up and saw naruto starting to glow red as the hole in his chest started to heal itself ._

Hidan- What the hell !

 _Naruto started to slowly walk towards hidan_

Naruto- Hey Kuruma ? Feeling hungry ? You can come out but only in One tail form .

 _His fingers lit up with a blue coulor ._

Unsealing jutsu !

 _At that a Ninetails with one tail apeared , it was twice as tall as naruto and it lunged at Hidan biting one of his arms off ._

 **Kurama- Your a quick one aren't you ? I won't miss this time !**

 _The mini ninetails sprinted towards the terrified Hidan and swallowed him ._

 **Kurama- Geez Naruto What are you feeding me , he tastes like what your socks smell like !**

Naruto- Stop complaining , you got something to eat right ? It's better than nothing . Sealing jutsu !

 _The fox the disapeared back into naruto ._

Shizune- What was that ? Did you just ...?

Naruto- Yes and no i let only a small portion of the ninetails out .

 _Tsunade-_ Even so to have that much control over one of the tailed beasts .

Naruto- So you best get packing !

 _He said starting to walk with his hands behind his head ._

Tsunade- Aren't you forgeting something ?

Naruto- Hu ? Ho yeah !

 _He went back and picked up the small box with kabuto inside ._

 _Shizune-_ He's strong and yet he's stupid too .

 **The trees**

Sakura- Yo Sasuke was that a genjutsu ? Or am i going crazy ?

Sasuke- Neither that was the ninetails .

Sakura- You mean it's that small i heard it was massive .

Sasuke- Yes well it seems naruto let out the ninetails , but keeping most of its chakra inside him .

Sakura- Okay , i don't really get it .

Sasuke- Just be quiet we still need to follow him , it's going to be a pain reporting all of this to kakashi .

 _Sasuke-_ When we get back i'm going to challenge that abnoxious bastard to a fight .

 **The leaf village .**

Hiashi- So do you think that Naruto will be able to bring back Tsunade ?

Shikaku- Come on you of all people should know that he's strong i mean he humiliated the huyga clan by putting Neji under a Genjutsu .

Choza- And don't forget he defeated Garaa of the sand by getting past his ultimate defence .

 **Back with Naruto on the way back to the leaf**

Tsunade- So Naruto , how comme your so strong at such a yougn age ?

Naruto- Watcha mean ?

Tsunade- I mean you defeated a sannin and made one run away .

Naruto- Well Kurama helped to train me .

Shizune- Who's Kurama ?

Naruto- Ho right ! You guys call her the ninetails .

Tsunade- Wait her ? And She helped you to train ?

Naruto- Yeah she's a she and she's a really good teacher .

Shizune- What about that ?

 _She said pointing at the large crystal box he was holding ._

Naruto- Well it's called crystal style if i remember correctly there are four types of crystal style , emrald , jade , crystal release and then there's Death crystal . I posses both Jade and emrald .

But i don't know much about the other two ... It's said that crystal release is possed by someone called Gurin or Guren something like that . And death crystal is some thing that the first Raikage possesed if i remember correctly .

Shizune- So what is it ? A kekkei Genkai ?

Naruto- Well , i think crystal release is , but i'm pretty sure that the ones i posses , you have it at birth . And i'm not sure about death crystal .

Tsunade- So you know little about your own styles ?

Naruto- Well how about medical ninjutsu it's a bit strange to right ? Using your own chakra to heal some one else ? I would have thought it would be like giving an A blood type some O blood , that would kill them right ?

Tsunade- Well Um , you got me there .

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

Hope you enjoyed this chapter !

In response to Thor94 , chapter 2- i'm sure you know that this is my fanfiction , the clue is in the name it's fiction , so i could make there be twenty tailed beasts if i wanted to or i could make it so that the teams can go up to five , i never said there wasn't allowed to be a four man team , so you can't really say that it's inconsitent and that a four man team can't be allowed in the chunin exams .


	7. Leaving again

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

Hiashi- Good job Uzumaki .

Naruto- Yeah , yeah .

Hiashi- So lady tsunade , Will you becaume the fith hokage ?

Tsunade- I guess i have no choice . Yeah i'll be hokage .

Hiashi- Okay good i'll show you your office , now tommorow you'll have a mask made of your face so that we can sculpt it into the cliff .

Tsunade- Can't we just skip that part ?

Hiashi- No .

 _He said as both of them entered the office ._

Naruto- ha man i can't believe it , they barely payed me anything .

 _He said looking at the half empty frog he was holding . He walked outside and looked up at the sky it was sunny ._

Jiraya- Hey kid , i heard you defeated two akatsuki and you brought back the new hokage on your own .

Naruto- Hum ? Well one of them i barely had to do anything and the other i just fed to Kuruma .

Jiraya- Ha , that's what you call the ninetails ?

Naruto- Yeah what ever old man i got to get going .

Jiraya- Listen i want to teach you a new jutsu .

Naruto- Really show it to me .

Jiraya- Right okay , i'll explain it so first you spin some wind nature chakra in your hand and then you change the chakra form .

Naruto- Ho that i got a better one .

 _He said making a large black , red and blue ball in his hand_

Jiraya- Is that ...

Naruto- It's called a tailed beast bomb .

Jiraya- That's what the rasengan is based off of .

 _He looked at the ball dissipate in naruto's hand ._

Naruto- Guess your technic is a down grade from mine .

 _He said walking off ._

 **Near naruto's apartement**

Sasuke- Naruto I want to fight you .

Naruto- No thanks you can spar with Sora if you want . I'm sure she'll like the competition .

Sasuke- If i can beat you then that meens i can defeat itachi .

Naruto- Yeah well you can't defeat me .

 _At that sasuke lunged at naruto kunai in hand only for the kunai to be caught inbetween naruto's fingers ._

Sasuke- No way .

 _He mumbled as his kunai broke in half_

Naruto- Like i said the combination of my chakra and Kurama makes me stronger than you .

Sasuke- I won't give up . Lighting style : Chidory !

 _He charged naruto putting all of his chakra into his fist he was an inch away from hitting naruto only for naruto to block his chidory using a jade style gauntlet ._

Naruto- Give up .

Sasuke- Neve-

 _He got knocked out by naruto before he could finnish ._

Naruto- Hum , what do i do with him now ? Maybe Sakura can take him .

 _He picked sasuke up and slung him onto his shoulder and walked towards where he knew sakura lived , when he got to there he knocked on the door lightly ._

Sakura- Comming !

 _She came and opened the door and was greeted with an unexpected sight naruto with an uncontious Sasuke over his shoulder_

Sakura- What did you do ?

Naruto- Hey he attacked me . Any way i hope i'm not bothering you but can i come in ?

Sakura- Sure my mum's on holiday and my dad's at work .

Naruto- Okay .

 _He walked in and chucked sasuke down on her sofa ._

Sakura- So how have you been Naruto .

 _She was blushing lightly being almost alone with a boy in her house ._

Naruto-He not bad apart from that buisness with the hokage .

Sakura- Yeah i'm sorry about that .

Naruto- And how about you ? Your mission go well ?

Sakura- Ha , yeah you could say that .

Naruto- Have you been training at all ?

Sakura- Not really ...

Naruto- Well if you need any help just ask , not to boast but i'm a good teacher . You should have seen Sora before i trained her , she couldn't even walk on water .

Sakura- Yeah i know how to do that but it's still hard to do it on a water current .

 _She said twidling her thumbs ._

Naruto- Yeah well you just have to think of rubbing your hands together , When your standing on still water the chakra in your feet is constantly rubbing against the immobile water , so when the water is moving you just have to make your chakra stay still .

 _He said as if it was as simple as throwing a rock_

Sakura- It's that simple ... Any way you want something to drink or to eat ?

Naruto- Ha ... Some water will be fine thanks .

 _Sakura stood up and went to her kitchen ._

 _Sakura-_ It's weird , he's gotten so strong and yet he's still Naruto .

 _She took a glass out of a cupboard and went to turn the tap on . She then heard someone speak in the other room._

Sasuke- I can't believe you beat me so easily .

Naruto- I told you to go train with Sora she can help you out and when you wan beat her in a real match then come fight me .

Sasuke- I think i'll do that , not that i like having your disiple as my trainer .

Naruto- Hey at least you'll get stronger .

Sakura- Here you go Naruto .

 _She said walking in and handing him the water ._

Naruto- Thanks , so by the way i'll be going to talk with the counsil tomorow so if anybody asks that's were i am .

Sasuke- Who would be looking for you ?

Naruto- You can never know .

 **Tomorrow counsil room**

 _Naruto-_ Man it's going to be hard to convince them to give me my familly scroll .

 _He thought sat in a waiting room ._

 **Kurama- You can thank me for telling you who your father was .**

 _Naruto-_ Yeah , yeah whatever

Hiashi- Naruto Uzumaki , Enter .

 _Naruto followed Hiashi into the counsil room_

Hiashi- So what do you want to addresse ?

Naruto- I request that you give me my familly scrolls .

 _Most people seemed shocked at what he said Tsunade however was just confused ._

Tsunade- Can someone tell me what he's talking about ?

Naruto- I'm talking about my mother and father's scrolls . Kushina Uzumaki And Minato Namikaze .

Tsunade- Your the son of Minato ?

 _She staired at him with a shocked expretion ._

Danzo- May i ask how you found out that you are there son ?

Naruto- I don't believe that i have to tell you that .

Choza- It dosen't really matter how he found out . The main thing is that he wants the scrolls .

Kizashi- Why should we give them to you ?

Shikaku- Hey it's not like we can open them anyway there useless to us .

Homura- Yes the blood seals on them make them unopenable to anybody exept any blood relatives to Minato .

Danzo- Yes but those scrolls being in the hands of the demon child , it's unthinkable !

Inoichi- Will you shut it Danzo your giving me a headach .

 **Kurama- This is the infamouse Counsil of konohana , they don't seem very special ...**

 _Naruto-_ No shit ...

 _He was watching the counsil fight between each other the only ones who stayed quiet were Tsunade and Hiashi ._

Shikaku- I think it would be benaficial to the leaf if he learns some of the Fourth's technics .

Kizashi- And what if he decides to back stab us ?

Inoichi- Why would he want to do that ? And anyway it's not up to us it's up to lady tsunade .

Danzo- So what do you say ?

Tsunade- Give them to him , from what i understand we can't do anything with them , so just give them to him .

Danzo- But- !

Homura- Enought lady Tsunade has spoken .

Hiashi- Right , Naruto follow me i'll take you to the vault there stored in .

 _Naruto-_ That was simpler than i expected .

Hiashi- Hear they are .

 _Naruto walked into a vault like room that had metal boxes on every wall ._

 _Hiashi walked over to one of the safes and opened it ._

Hiashi- Here .

 _He handed him three scrolls ._

Naruto- There are only three of them ?

Hiashi- Yes , but i heard he had another two scrolls that he hid away one in the hidden cloud and the other is somewhere in the hidden mist .

Naruto- That's pretty vague ...

Hiashi- Yes well those scrolls hold some of his strongest skills like the Flying thunder god Technique .

Naruto- Great so i'm going to have to find two scrolls that are in two ninja villages . It's totaly not like trying to find a needle in a haystack .

 _He said with sarcasm ._

 **Outside of a restaurant**

 _Naruto looked down at the note in his hand he had just gotten home and on his door step there was a note it read that everybody was going to a restaurant and wanted Naruto to come ._

 _He stepped in and turned to his right where he heard his friends talking ._

Sakura- Naruto ! Glad you could make it .

Naruto- So what's this about ?

Ino- Come on you can guess , it's to celabrate you , Shikamaru , Sasuke and Sora becauming Chuunin .

 _He sat down in the only available space next to sakura_

Choji- So who's paying for the food ?

 _He said almost choking on some pork ._

 _Naruto-_ This is a good a time as any i guess ...

 **Kurama- You sure you want to tell them about this stuff ? Sora will want to come with you .**

 _Naruto- I have to tell them at some point ._

Naruto- Hey guy's i've got something to say .

 _Everybody turned towards him with confused looks_

Sakura- What is it Naruto ?

Naruto- Okay , no turning back now . In a week i'm going to be leaving the village and i'm not sure for how long ...

Kiba- You just got back didn't you ? And your leaving already ?

Naruto- Hey it's not like i like going away , it's just ... I need to find my familly scrolls ...

Shikamaru- Your familly scrolls ? Who were you parents ?

Naruto- Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki .

Sakura- Who are they ?

 _She asked in confution , nobody really seemed to know who he was talking about ._

Sasuke- You ... The son of the fourth ?! That's ...

Shino- You mean Minato the golden flash ?

Naruto- Yeah ... Aparently they died protecting me from the ninetails .

 **Kurama- How many times ? I was being controled !**

Naruto- Minato , my father , Hid his scrolls in the hidden cloud and the hidden mist ...

Shikamaru- That's pretty vague ...

Naruto- Yes , i said that too ... That's why i'm telling you now so you know in advance i'll be gone for at least a year , maybe more ...

Sora- I'm going with you !

Naruto- No , your going to stay here and train Sasuke .

Sasuke- I'm going to beat you when you get back .

 _Hinata-_ Naruto ... He's leaving again ...

Naruto- Anyway enougth of that in this last week i'm going to be partying hard !

 _He shouted raising his fist in the air , it was followed by a second of silence and then some cheering ._

 **Outside on a roof**

?- He's leaving already ... This complicates things ...

 _A voice said from the shadows ._

?- No this means he'll be on his own and we won't have to kill any inocent civillans .

 _A second voice said ._

?- That's no fun , Samehada wants to eat his chakra .

?- You sure he's going to try run away again ?

?- Shut it he was just suprised .

 **Back in the restaurant three hour later**

Choji- Ho man i'm so full !

Shikamaru- Guess choji's out for the count . And Ino's fast asleep ... What a drag .

 _Shikamaru picked them both up and started to leave slowly , Sasuke , Naruto , Sakura , Kiba , Hinata , Shino and Akamaru were the only one's left . On his way out shikamaru paid for there share of the bill ._

Kiba- Ho man the tea they make here is the best !

 _He was cuddling a cup in his hand , Akamaru barked and so he lifted the cup up So that Akamaru could drink some too ._

Shino- It's starting to get really late ...

Sasuke- Yes i think i'll go and rest i'm going to need it in a week i'm starting intense training .

 _He said while looking out the window . He stood up and left paying for what little he had eaten ._

Naruto- I said i was going to party all week but even with Kurama's energie i'm gonna be wiped out .

 _He was looking at the people who were left , hinata was face down on the table asleep ._

 _Naruto-_ Wonder why she stayed if she was this tired ...

 **Kurama- So naïf ...**

 _Naruto-_ What was that ?

 **Kurama- Nothing .**

 _Sakura was drinking what looked to be some soup she was looking at Naruto in the corner of her eye ._

Kiba- I'll be heading out to , akamaru needs his sleep .

 _He said poiting at the sleeping dog on his head ._

Shino- I should go to i'll carry hinata .

 _Both of them left with hinata ._

Naruto- Sakura we should probly leave right ?

 _He turned to Sakura only to notice she was sleeping ._

 _Naruto-_ Guess i'll carry her to her house .

 _He picked her up , paid the bill and out walked out of the restaurant ._

Waiter- Please come again sir !

 _Naruto-_ Her house is ... this way .

 _He turned down a street and found some drunkens walkind down it ._

Drunken- Hey look it's the fox !

Drunken 2- Kill jim , i mean kill him .

 _He stumbled towards naruto with a glass bottle in hand ._

Naruto- Your still on about this ?

 _He said with a bored expretion , the drunken was about to strike Naruto but He got flicked in the forhead and got throw backwards into some bins ._

 _Some other people staired at him as he walked on not paying attention to the staire he was getting ._

 _He got to the door steps of sakura's house and knocked on the door seeing the lights on ._

?- Coming !

 _A voice said coming to the door ._

?- Sakura , it told you not . To . Be ... You ! What have ou done to my daughter !

 _The man shouted ._

Naruto- Nothing we were at a restaurant with some others and she fell asleep .

Kizashi- Like i'd believe you demon !

 _He pulled out a Kunai_

Mebuki- What's going on darling ?

 _She said with an evil aura surrounding her_

Kizashi- This monster is-

 _Mebuki Hit her husband around the head with a roling pin pulling him back into the house ._

 _She then came to the door ._

 _Naruto-_ What the ?

Mebuki- I'm sorry about my husband he overeacts alot , thank you for bringing my daughter back safely .

Naruto- Hum , no problem , here .

 _He said gently handing Sakura over to her mother_

Mebuki- I heard rumours about you becauming a Chuunin , do they have any truth to them ?

Naruto- Yeah i became a chuunin not to long ago .

Mebuki- Wow , concratulation and don't forget if you ever need anything i'm here for you .

 _She said smilling ._

Naruto- Yeah sure , hum , bye .

Mebuki- Goodbye , sleep well .

 _She shut the door and he left ._

Naruto- Talk about total opposites ...

 _He thought sweat dropping ._

 **Kurama- I wonder ...**

 _Naruto_ \- What is it ?

 **Kurama- I've been feeling something bad , at first i thought it was nothing but now ...**

 _Naruto-_ Spit it out .

 **Kurama- Raijuu's chakra has disapeared .**

 _Naruto-_ Maybe this as something to do with those akatsuki who were targeting me .

 **Kurama- You do have me inside you , so maybe it does ... This is bad .**

 _Naruto-_ I'll warn Sora about them , we don't want matatabi to be caught to . And i'll pass by the hidden sand on my way to the hidden cloud .

 **Kurama- You're still as stupid as ever there both at diffrent ends . And any way we should go to the hidden Mist first .**

 _Naruto-_ Great so it'll take me even longer to ,get to the hidden Cloud .

 **9 months later Hidden mist**

Naruto-Damn it ! I've been in this godamned place for Five months and all i've found out is it's supposidly hidden underground in a cave guarded by a fucking dragon , what kind of legend is this ?

 **Not far from the hidden mist two months later**

Shikamaru- This mission is ranked completly wrong ! There are two missing nin with a hole damned army !

 _He was running away being chased by a large group with kunai being thrown at them ._

Ino- Stop complaining and run !

 _There was an explosion behind them so they stoped , Asuma was fighting of the large group_

Shikamaru- Asuma sensei ! Shadow style : Shadow stiching !

 _Shadows apeared out of nowhere and shot towards the soldiers killing some of them_

Choji- Giant human bolder !

 _He knocked a lot of them down_

?- You think you can defeat me ?

 _A man jumped down from a tree and kicked Asuma making him cought up blood ._

Asuma- Damn it !

 _He stood up and lunged at the man with his chakra blades ._

?- pitiful !

 _He used his sword and swung at Asuma's arm cutting it off ._

Ino- ASUMA SENSEI !

 _She screemed out only to be struck in her shoulder with a kunai from the other missing nin ._

Choji- Damn it !

 _He lunged at The second nin only to get slice on his back by the other one ._

Shikamaru- How did this happen !

 _He was knelt down trembling ._

 **Five days earlier , Hidden leaf**

Tsunade- Okay team i've assembled you because i thought you would be best for this job it's very simple all you have to do is go to the outskirts of the hidden mist and find a cave there should be a group of bandits there , the client want's you to capture there leaders and do what ever with the rest .

Asuma- Yes ma'm .

Shikamaru- What a drag i can't believe Naruto is out doing god knows what while we're working ... This sucks .

 _He said to his team mates while leaving the hokage tower_

Ino- Hey have you already forgoten why he left ? He's gonne to find his familly scrolls .

 **The next day**

Asuma- Right everybody's here so let's get going .

 _Every body started to walk away from the village ._

Asuma- You all remember the map ?

Choji- Yep !

Asuma- Good that's one less thing i have to do .

Shikamaru- What i still don't get is why they need us ? I mean it's just bandits right ? Should be simple to get rid of .

Asuma- Maybe they don't have the weaponry .

Ino- Or there just to lazy to do it themselves .

 **Back to the present**

 _Shikamaru was watching choji being cut up , Ino had two kunai in her chest and Asuma had one arm and was getting pierced by a sword but he himself could not move one of the nin had paralysed him with a poisoned kunai . He started to black out just as one of the nin was about to finish Ino with a sword . A person suddenly apeared out of nowhere , he was wearing a long black hooded cloak ._

?- What's going on here ? You guys seam to be in trouble .

 _Shikamaru sweared he recognised the voice but he blacked out before he figured who it was ._

?- Who the hell are -

 _Before he could finish he dropped to the ground the stranger was behind him ._

?- Bastard i'll kill you !

 _Him and his men charged the stranger only for them to all stop and fall to the ground ._

 _The stranger walked towards Ino he formed a seal as a clone of him apeared and picked up choji and Asuma the real him picked up Ino and shikamaru ._

 _Shikamaru-_ What is going on ...

 _He looked down to see a large green spike sticking into him , he looked around and saw three other spikes sticking into Ino , choji and asuma ._

?- Your awake . Good .

Shikamaru- N-naruto ?

Naruto- Yep , now to address something seriouse , right now i'm using my Jade style to insert chakra into you four , but Asuma , he's lost a lot of blood and chakra even with my jade style i can't keep him going for much longer so if you want to speak to him , it's now or never .

Asuma- Shikamaru , i'm glad your okay ...

 _He was coughting up blood_

Shikamaru- Asuma sensei ...

 _He looked down saddly_

Asuma- Hey kid don't look so sad . I protected you three and your all okay i'm glad . But before i go ... I'd like to ask you a question . Do you know who the king is ?

Shikamaru- The king ? No i don't .

Asuma- The king is the children .

 _He wispered and then let out his last breath ._

Shikamaru- Asuma ? A-ASUMA !

 _He started to sob lightly clutching asuma's chest ._

Ino- Hu what's-

 _Both choji and ino looked towards Shikamaru and relised what was going on , they looked down and started to cry ._

 _Naruto-_ I feel sort of out of place here .

Naruto- I'll go outside .

 _He steped out of the cave that he had taken them to and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed ._

 _A while later Shikamaru steped out of the cave ._

Shikamaru- Thank you for saving us .

Naruto- I'm just sorry i couldn't help Asuma ...

Shikamaru- So , have you found the scrolls you were looking for ?

Naruto- I found one of them , i found it not to long ago.

 _He was holding a scroll with a golden trim ._

Shikamaru- That's good .

Naruto- I need to be on my way i was going to the hidden cloud , so just tell everyone in the leaf that i'm fine and i'll be gone for another year or two .

Shikamaru- I'll pass on your message , good luck with the other scroll .

 _Naruto then left leaving the devistated group ._

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

Hope you enjoyed !

In response to Dadman9994 chapter 6 : Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoy the story .


	8. Death

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

 **1 Year after the previouse chapter**

Naruto-Man ! It feels good to be back !

 _A tall yougn boy was stood on a lamp post he wore a red jacket similar to his old one , black cargo pants , some light grey shoes , a thick blue scarf and a white wooly hat ._

 **Kurama- Urgg Stop shouting , i was napping until you interupted .**

Naruto- Hey don't forget i can defeat you now that i know all my fathers technics .

 **Kurama-Cocky littl' brat .**

 _The large beast mumbled ._

Sakura- Naruto ! Is that really you ?

 _Naruto spun around and looked down ._

Naruto- Wow look who it is !

 _Before him stood , Sakura , Sora and Sasuke ._

Sasuke- Hey ! i want to fight you !

Naruto- Did you defeat sora !

Sasuke- Y-yes i did !

 _He said hesitantly . Naruto turned his head towards Sora ._

Sora- Negative , he came close a few times but then ran out of chakra , strange considering the uchia where know for there chakra reserves .

 _She said coldly ._

Sasuke- Hey ! It's not my falt that your a Jinchuriki and have enormouse chakra reserves !

 _Naruto noticed how much Sasuke had changed he seemed more free and less tense ._

Naruto- Anyway how's everybody been doing ?

 _He asked having jumped down from the lamp post._

Sakura- Shikamaru has been a little down in the dumps but he's also training really hard to get stronger .

Naruto- Hu , did he tell you that i met him ?

Sakura- Yeah he said that you had found a scroll and was heading to the hidden sand .

Naruto- Ho ! Hey look !

 _He pointed behind the trio , at first they where confused and then they reilised that everybody was walking up behind them , shikamaru , Ino , choji , lee , tenten , Neji , Hinata , Shino , kiba and quit a big akamaru ._

Kiba- Hey guys look who it is !

 _Kiba only noticed Naruto first because he had smelt him ._

 _Tenten-_ Wow is that really Naruto , He looks so ... Manly ...

Hinata- Na-Naruto ...

 _The girl was as red as blood , she stood still stairing at the ground ._

Shino- Welcome back Naruto , how did your trip go ?

Naruto- Not bad , infact i might show you a few technics i learnt from the scrolls .

 _The boy grinned walking of towards the gates as everybody followed him to an area quit far from the village ._

Sora- So what are these technics that belonged to your father ?

Naruto- Well i'm going to demonstrate two of his favorite and most used technics . First is Body flicker and then i'll demonstarte flying thunder god . Okay let's start .

 _They all looked at him in anticipation only for him to just vanish ._

 _Kiba_ \- What the ? I can smell him in the same spot but he's not there is he invisible ?

 _Shikamaru-_ Where did he go ?! He mooved so fast i saw him fae to the right and then just vanish ...

Naruto- So you like it ?

 _Every body looked around and to there suprise Naruto was stood behind them ._

 _He laugthed loudly at there reactions ._

Naruto- If your suprised by that just wait till you see this one .

 _Naruto pulled out small needle like rolls of paper ._

Shikamaru- What are you going to do with some rolls of paper ?

Naruto- There not just any pieces of paper ! Using my jade style i can permanently infuse the rolls with chakra and make them harder than steel . Here let me show you .

 _He launched a piece of paper at a tree using a quater of his strength , the need like roll went thruw the tree and a couple of others behind it ._

Naruto- Right so that's the first part , next , Sasuke put on of these on your head ... good okay Sora punch me in the face .

 _Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Sora looked even stranger . But without arguing she ran towards him and suprisingly her fist connected with his face , but it didn't just stop at connecting her fist went right thruw naruto's head only for him to disapear and reapeared stood ontop of Sasuke's head . Every body (exept sasuke ) staired at him some amaised some confused ._

Sasuke- What ? Why are you guys looking at me like that , Do i have something in my hair ?

 _He reached to feel his head only too feal a shoe ._

Sasuke- Damn it get of my head Naruto !

 _Sasuke span around comicly trying to grab narutos feet , just as he was about to grab one of Naruto's legs , Said boy jumped causing Sasuke to go face down in the mud ._

Shikamaru- I don't get it there exactly the same ...

Sora- No there not , my fist went thruw him he didn't just dodge it ...

 _everybody turned to him expectantly ._

Naruto- Okay , the diffrence is , the first one is just stopping time for a short periode and being able to moove around during that periode , however Flying Thunder god is diffrent it actualy mooves my phisical form to one of my seals . What Sora's Fist actualy went throught was my soul , you see this technic mooves my body then my soul wich is bad in a way because my body is can easily be taken care of if the ennemie knows where i've put my seals . Of course my father was a master of this technic and he could moove both body and soul instantaniously .

 _Everybody staired at him with there mouthes lightly open from shock ._

Naruto- Ho come on It's not as amazing as other technics ...

 _They just continued to stair at him ._

Naruto- O-Kay you guys are starting to weird me out tell you what , i'll pay for every body at any restaurant !

Ino- You know that's a death wish for your frog right ?

 _She sadi glancing at a slobbering choji ._

Naruto- Hu ? Ho i forgot to mention , with the second scroll there was a hole bunch of tresure , so ya know , i'm kinda rich now .

 _He said nonchalontly ._

 _The hole group (exept Sasuke)_ \- HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT YOUR RICH !

 _Sasuke-_ Damn it ! I'm probly only as strong as him when he dosen't use the ninetails or the crystal release , damn it !

 **The group cheered after the return of Naruto of course this didn't last long , as soon as word got out that he was back he was called to a counsil meeting .**

Hiashi- Welcome back Uzumaki , how did the treasure hunt go ?

Naruto-Not bad actualy i got both scrolls and now i'm probly the richest person in this room !

Danzo- Would you mind giving the scrolls to us ?

 _He said putting on a fake smile_

Naruto- Yeah sure just as soon as i put the blood seals back on them .

 _Danzo's fake smile faultered at hearing his words_

Danzo- What do you mean put the blood seal back ? Do you even know that jutsu ?!

Naruto- Come on , did you really think it took me two years just to find two scrolls ! I stopped traveling for 9 monthes in all and learnt all the technics on the scroll .

 _As he spoke the faces of everybody in the counsil room went from shock to horror (Exept Inoichi and Shikaku) ._

Kizashi- You mean you know all of the fourth hokage's jutsu ! Even the flying thunder god !

Naruto- Of course , i'm not just gonna learn the basic ones am i ?

 _Before anybody else could speak naruto lifted his hand to his face and bit it , he then formed a circle with inscription in them on both scrolls , there was a large flash of light ._

Naruto- Done , here ya go , two nicly sealed scrolls , unopenable by anybody exept me or a blood relative .

 _He turned around and left the counsil room leaving most of it's members in shock ._

 _Just as he was leaving he noticed an anu wisperig in the ear of the hokage . He stopped in his tracks he could hear what the anbu was saying with his hightened hearing ._

 _His fist tighten and his fox chakra started to show with out him even noticing however that was a diffrent storie for everybody else almost every sindled ninja (above gennine could feel Naruto's chakra . His skin became red fur , is eyes where red and his fangs where hanging out og his mouth ._

Tsunade- Naruto , you heard ? You can't go help him if you do and he dies then we could have a war on our hands !

 _The look of stress on her face along with what she said was enougth to make most of the counsil members to freak out ._

Naruto- You . Think i'm not going to go ? THOSE BASTARDS HAVE BEEN CHASING ME DOWN AND NOW THAT THEY HAD NO LUCK WITH ME THERE GOING AFTER GARAA ! I'LL KILL THEM !

 _As Naruto was finishing he unintentionaly let out a large wave of chakra that shattered all windows or glasses , knocked some counsil members onto the ground and made the concret floor under him crack . Before Tsunade could blink Naruto was gone ._

Tsunade- Damn it ! TELL SORA , SASUKE AND SAKURA TO GO AFTER NARUTO AND TELL THEM TO TAKE KIBA AND SHINO WITH THEM !

 _She yelled out of frustration , that kid was about to cause a war ._

 **Naruto was not far from where he wanted to be**

 _Naruto-_ Damn it i can sense the traps ... Multi jade clone jutsu !

 _A bunch of jade style ninetail chakra infused clones went of and they managed to disable the barrier without activating the trap . The second this happen he burst throught the boulder only to find Garaa lying on the ground with two men ontop of him . Naruto could no longer feel Garaa's aura ._

Deidara- So sasori , who's up next ?

 _He said glancing at the boy as he broke throught the boulder ._

Sasori- That would be him .

 _The man whispered , it's not that he was afraid but he could feel the boy's aura crushing him ._

Naruto- I-I'll Kill you ! You bastards !

 _He mooved so fast the pair didn't have time to react naruto's fist went right throught sasori's head and into the ground pushing dust and deidara back . As he remooved his fist the real damage was reveal there was a deep hole underneath where Naruto's fist struck the ground , deidara assumed it was becauseof air moovement but he didn't care right now , all he cared about was blowing up this new arrival ._

Deidara- Humph you think you can defeat m- .

 _Deidara was cut off , by his head being , well cut off . Deidara's corps fell to the ground and as it did a load of pupets apeared out of nowhere and rushed at naruto ._

 _He swung wildly his vision was clouded by the image of Garaa's corps ._

 _Naruto-_ KILL THEM ! SHRED THEM ! TEAR THERE FACES OF !

 _The boy screamed in his head_

 **Kurama- Jesus crist i think the kids finnaly lost the plot ! HEY KID ! I was only joking when i said i wanted you to kill them all ! ... Kid ?** KILL THEM ! DESTROY THEM ! **O-kay Naruto kun~** KILL! **you know** SHRED THEM ! **you can still revive him ...**

Naruto- Wait , what ?

 **Kurama- Remember ? You can use that one thing …**

Naruto- Ho Yeah !

 _He shouted aloud_

 _Sasori-_ I think he's gone mad he's talking to him self and now he's putting his hands to one side and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT'S ALOT OF GODAMNED CHAKRA !

 _Naruto collected some chakra in both his hands he then used it to make a tailed beast bomb , the boy released both of these balls making sure not to aim them near Garaa's corps , all the pupets , sasori and the roof of the cave had been turned to dust ._

 _Naruto Then turned to Garaa , he lifted his hands up formed alot of seals at a speed invisble to the naked eye , he then Shot out a massive amount of thin needl like jade spears all sticking into Garaa's chakra points ._

Naruto- Here goes nothing ! Jade , emrald , Wind , Ninetails style FIRST STEP ! ANGELS KISS !

 _A large tornado with small green shiny blades spinning around in it surrounded Garaa and naruto The jade needles started to glow red , the tornado started to close in on him and his body became coted in wind and emerald . (This actualy lasts longer than it looks the needle application took 5 min , the tornado apearing took 3 min and the tornado closing in on him and surrounding him took 10 min .)_

 **Outside of the cave 12 minuts before .**

Sakura- What the hell is going on in there ?

 _Sakura's group entered covering there eyes to avoid the dust ._

Shino- This place looks like a warzone !

 _With his gogles he could see mostly everything ._

Sakura- We can't see a thing ! How bad does it look ?

Shino- Well ...

 _He looked around seeing the dicapitated deidara , he then spoted the mass of smashed pupets lying everywhere ._

Shino- I can see one dead akatsuki , wait scratch that two !

 _As he was speaking he spotted what looked like a pupet with a hole in it , it had blood on the wall behind it and not far from the corps he spotted a large crater ._

Sora- What about Garaa and Naruto-kun ?

 _Shino winced at the words but looked around anyway ._

Shino- There's a ... Green Tornado at the center of the room , i think They might be there !

 **Matatabi- Sora If you go any closer to that thing i'm jumping out your body right now!**

 _The beast sounded unnerved ._

 _Sora-_ What do you mean ? Naruto-kun is in there !

 **Matatabi- I woudn't care if every tailed beast apart from me was in there ! There's enougth ninetails chakra in that tornado to blow up half of the godamned earth ! The only reason it hasn't exploded is cause the kid is compressing it right now !**

 _Sora didn't really nderstand until she saw the tornade shrink in size ._

 **Matatabi- Get everybody out of here or you'll all die !**

Sora- GUYS ! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW !

 _The group , even sasuke , were suprised , Sora was usualy very calm and composed but now she was sweating and look scared ._

Sakura- What , why ?

Sora- I'm not sure ! But if whatever is in there makes Matatabi scared , then i sure as hell don't want to go near it !

 _She left out the part of the two being in there as not to cause a panick ._

 _Everybody got out as soon as they did a shockwave emerged from the cave it head sasuke head on ._

 _Sasuke- What is this ?_

 _ **Naruto-Die ! Burn ! I'll KILL THEM ALL !**_

 _Sasuke- That's naruto's voice what is this , his really power ?! There are loads of difrent chakra mixed in with the ninetails and his ?! What is this ?!_

 **Naruto- Get out of my head , you bastard ! _KILL_ _!_ SHUT UP ! _KILL THEM ALL_ _!_ DAMN IT , STOP IT **

**Kurama- NARUTO NOW !**

 **Naruto- SECOND STEP DEMON'S . _KILL_ _. KISS !_**

 _Sasuke- What in hell's name ?_

 _The caves walls started to get pushed out wards ._

Sakura- GET BACK !

 _The shockwave liberated it's self from the cave knocking over everybody present ._

 _The wind dyied down and as the group stood up they were shocked at what they saw in the middle there was a deep crater , in it stood a knelt down Green statue of a man and Garaa infront of it unharmed ._

 _Sasuke- What was that voice just before the blast ?_

 _ **flashback**_

Naruto- Damn . It . I coudn't hold the chakra in ... I guess that means i lost right Kuruma ?

 **Kurama- I guess it does kid ...**

Naruto- Well . I got strong and i saved Garaa with that strength , altho i wasn't with my friends for long , it was fun . Well they'll have a statue of me at least .

 _He smiled whilst saying the last bit ._

 **Kurama- Well I'll wait as llong as i have to , until then this is goodbye .**

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sakura- NARUTO !

 _She jumped down into the crater and staired wide eyed as she felt Garaa's presence reapear ._

Garaa- What .. What Happened ?

Sora- Garaa ? How are you alive ?

Garaa- Hu , What do you mean ?

 _Garaa staired up in confution ._

Shino- Where is Naruto ?

Kiba- Guy's your not gonna like this ...

Sakura- what is it ?

Kiba- This statue ... It's made of jade and it smells like naruto ...

Sakura- What ?! That's not funny !

Kiba- I'm not joking ... i think ... Naruto gave his life to save Garaa ...

Sakura- N-no way !

Shino- He's really dead ? I didn't expect him to ... Do this for Garaa .

Sora-Of course did . Stupid Naruto ... He never cared about his own safety only other's .

Not only that but Garaa is a Jinchuriki , so both me and him understand what it's like to be alone .

 _She looked at the ground smilling lightly with tears strolling down her face ._

 **Later back at the village**

Priest- Naruto Uzumaki , he wasn't liked by many , he was rarely around the village . But in his short life he made many friends and only a handful of them are here . Naruto showed great promise of being a great man , he mastered alot of S-rank Ninjutsu and he could use a lot of the late fourth hokage's ninjutsu , and yet with all this strength and promis when it came down to it he would rather throw it all away than let a friend die . My he rest in piece and that peoples memories of him never end .

 _Sakura- he had so many people who cared for him ... It's incredible what he's done all of the kage stood next to each other , all to morn Naruto .The raikage , the mizukage , the hokage , the kazekage and even the tsuchikage ... Naruto died but he may have cause the biggest impact on this world , an aliance between all the great nations hum i wonder who that red headed girl is behind The mizukage ... I guesse this is goodbye ... Naruto . I just wish we had spent more time together . G-goodbye ._

. 

Hope You injoyed this chapter the next few chapters are gonna be sort of one shots about What Naruto got up to to get so many people , especialy the kages , to come to his funeral .


	9. Filler

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ thoughts

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Okay so there are gonna be three parts to this chapter and this is how there going to be organised :

First-Naruto befriending the Misukage .Length Short

Second- Naruto And Karin .Length Medium

Thrid and finnaly- A dhort tail of Naruto's adventures searching for the scrolls . Length short

LiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFe

 _Naruto was entirly lost he had no clue where he was , he was trying to go to the hidden grass but instead ended in the hidden mist village or blood mist village ._

 _He had helped Sakura , Sasuke and kakshi out on a mission , when he came acrosse them sasuke looked dead , kakshi was trying to protect and old man and a scared sakura so Naruto jumped in killed the bad guys and the totaly forgot to ask for directions so now he was even more lost than before , he was neer a castl and he heard some fighting_

Naruto- Hey you , what's going on around here ?

 _He asked a man lying on the floor ._

Dying soldier- Were revolting against the current Mizukage , that damned man is mad .

 _Before naruto could get anything more out of him a kunnai landed between his eyes . Then a barrage of kunnai was sent at him , he dodged and lunged at a man on top of a tower who was throwing the kunnai and the shuriken ._

?- Look ! Someone took out the sniper ! Get lady Mei temuri !

?- She been hit and has been surrounded !

 _Naruto glanced to his left and spotted a woman an kunnai planted firmly in her shoulder blade , the ennemies smirking as they closed in on her ._

 _Naruto-_ Meh i'm bored and lost so why not help out in a revolution ? But first , say goodbye headband .

 _He put his headband into his pocket and leaped at th soldiers punching them into the dirt , the future mizukage staired at hiw in awe , he was yougn yet stronge . Some dangerouse thoughts crept into the back of Mei's head as she started to blush , unknowing to her a small boy was stood infront of her tapping his foot against the ground ._

Naruto- Did someone leave the lights on in your head or something ?

 _He still got no response so instead waved his hands infront of the now drooling woman ._

Mei- hu what , Ho so sorry i dazed of for a second then .

Naruto- IN THE MIDDLE OF A REVOLUTION ?

 _He shotted at her with a wide eyed expretion ._

Mei- Hey now don't make such an unpretty face with such a beautiful one .

Naruto- Arg , what ever i help the damsel in distress now will you tell my which way the land of snow is !

Mei- Humm your on a diffrent side of the planet kid , the land of snow is back the way you came .

Naruto- HO for god's and mine's sake !

 _Naruto turned his back and started too leave ._

Mei- Wait ! What's your name kid !

Naruto- My name's naruto Uzumaki and i'm gonna be hokage some day !

 _He shooted back at her smilling ._

 _Mei-_ So his name is naruto uzumaki and he comes from the hidden leaf seeing as he wants to be hokage , maybe i'll be able to marry him if i wait a little longer . Huhu .

 _Steam escaped from her nose as she went into dreamland again ._

LiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFe

Ok so Before i show you the last part, i'm going to show you the second part because that is the logical way . (right ?)

 **Warning :** spoilers a head for those who have not watched Naruto Shipuden epsiode 431 subbed !

P.s- This is when naruto leaves the village for the first time and before Naruto finds sora .

 **SPOILERS FOR EP 431 START HERE**

LiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFe

 _Karin had always been a good kid althought when there hole clan got estroyed and only her and her mother escaped she became a little depressed but then something even worse happened ..._

Karin- NO ! You can't take her away !

?- There letting us stay here , don't worry darling , i'll be back before you know it .

 _At that the door closed and karin was frozen or a second whne she came to her senses she ran out of the house but neither her mother nor the ninja who came to take her could be seen , so karin did the only thing she could do she waited and waited and waited , she waited for three days . Karin looked up with hope at hearing foot steps but instantly started too tear up as she noticed the same ninja from three days ago , the ninja grabbed her brutaly and pulled her along behind him ._

 _The ninja had draged Karin all the way a hospital that she didn't regognise , they entered and as they passed a room Karin saw something that terrified her . Her mother lying on a stretcher bite marks all over her , she had a cloth over her eye's which led Karin to believe she was dead she rushed into the room and kneeled down , the ninja having to talk to a higher up left her there for the time beeing ._

LiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFe

 **On the other side of the hospital**

 _A yougn boy wearing a black shirt , grey and white camo pants and a leaf headband was walking down the halls of a hospital in the hidden grass village he was looking around as he had heard rumors of an uzumaki living here altho he believed the rumours to be false he still had to check it out , he thought it would be awsome if he did have a relative but looking at the state of this place discouraged him ._

Naruto- Mannn , what do you think happened to all these guys kurama ?

 **Kurama-i don't know and i don't really care , i'm severing our hearing link i can't bear all the god damned screeming .**

Naruto- Man for a demon your a real pasifict you know that ?

 _Naruto spotted a yougn girl maybe just a bit younger than him beeing dragged down the halls forcefully ._

 _Naruto-Man what is that jerk doing to that girl ._

?- Mother ! You killed her you bastards !

?- It was for the good of the village she knew that so be quiet !

 _At this naruto got mad , he didn't have a clue what was going on and he DIDN'T care ._

LiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFeLiFe

Ninja- Stop struggling kid ! If you don't stop i'll k-

 _The man was cut of much to his annoyance by a yougn boy speaking up ._

?- **Hey you , let go of the girl or die .**

 _The man looked at the kid infront of him the aura emenating from him was frightning enougth , but then when the ninja decieded to ignore the kid he was even more suprised the kid raised his head , his eyes where red and he had wiskers ._

Ninja- No way ! You the famouse ninetail's Jinchuriki from the hidden leaf ! Get away from me monster , or i'll kill the girl !

 _The ninja panicked and pulled a kunnai to the red haired girl's neck but this made things worse for the frightened shinobi , as Naruto Slammed his fist into the ninja's gut sneding him througth the roof and even further than that . Naruto calming down and now realising that if he was caught he was going to start a war , he grabbed the gril who seconds before was cowering because of his aura was now beeing carried on his back , not that she was much smaller than him just that he was clearly very strong ._

 **SPOILERS FOR EP 431 END HERE**

Naruto- What's your name girl ?

 _He asked a little too adult like for her taste ._

Karin- My name is karin Uzumaki and yours ?

Naruto- No ... Way ? So the rumours where true !

 _Naruto stopped running when they where far enougth from the village . Naruto got to work on making a small cottage like building using his shadow clones ._

Naruto- Sorry for not intoducing myself , my name is naruto Uzumaki ! It seems you and i are the last relatives we have of each other ...

 _He said solemly she looked up at him saddly undestanding that he had no fammily like her ._

Karin- So why did you come to the hidden grass ?

Naruto- The third hokage told me there had been rumours that there was more of the Uzumaki clan alive ... I think he said something about clan rebuilding ... Not sure what that is tho ...

 _He said the last part scratching his head stupidly ... He kne exactly what it was but she didn't so he didn't have to tell her ._

Karin- So where the last two Uzumaki on earth ?

Naruto- Well ... I'm not sure i heard rumours myself when searching for you ... But those rumourse aren't great ... They say that An aprentice of one of the sannine named Jiraiya is aslo part of our clan ... only thing is is that he's part of an evil organisation called the akatsuki , so basicly if he is an Uzumaki he won't be for long ... Any way enougth of the depressing stuff ! Come on in my shadow clones have finnished the house so we can get inside and sleep for a while .

 _Naruto and Karin had seperate rooms naruto said goodnight and went to sleep ._

 **During the night .**

 _Someone crept around in the dark as heavy rain hit the wooden building , a lightning bolt struck illuminating the figure's shadow , the figure went to naruto's bedroom , opened the door and entered , it's arm reached for his chest and poked it ._

Karin- N-naruto-san ?

Naruto- Hu ? Ha , who ? Ho it's you Karin , what's up ?

Karin- I can't sleep ... I-i'm afraid of lighting .

 _As she spoke a large bolt hit nearby making her jump into bed with him ._

 _Karin-_ wow he feels so warm , and i can sense his chakra lightly , it's so calming and soft .

 _(A/N wow first time i've done one of these in the middle of a chapter anyway , the reason she can't sense his kyuubi chakra or Kurama's chakra is because she is still just a beginner at sensing chakra .)_

Naruto- well your here now so no point in you going back hey ?

 _He said chukling lightly , karin looked up at him thinking he was beeing mean but then she spotted his smile and she instanlty snugled up to him ._

 **The next morning .**

 _Karin woke up in the baed all alone she jumped up and looked out the window much to her supprise naruto was there without his headband on looking very calm infront of what looked like an army of grass ninja , she got tapped on her shoulder so she turned around . It was naruto , but she could feel it was just a part of him ._

Naruto shadowclone- Listen these guys are gonna be trouble tell you what my shadowclone will acompagny you to the hidden mist where the mizukage will look after you hopefuly , now i need something from you in five years time or even six after having trained under the mizukage come to the hidden leaf and i'll great you there .

 _They started there track to the hidden mist , when they both got there safe and sound naruto explained everything to the mizukage and asked her to take Karin as an aprentice she accepted reluctantly after a bit of convincing from Naruto ._

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

 _Karin-_ Naruto how could you die ? You promised me that we would meet again ... And i learnt from the hokage that your friend Sasuke went mad and ran away from the village becauming a rogue ninja ... I just really hope that somehow your alive naruto-kun , _Just please be alive ._

 _She thought to herself while sobbing at his funeral ._

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

 **Day 1 :**

Naruto- Sooo , whant to play a game of eye spy Kurama ?

 _The yougn fox boy had a black cloak with a hood on , he had been jumping from branch to branch for a couple of hours ._

 **Kurama- Kid , you know i think you have ADHD .**

Naruto- Hu ? What's that ?

 **Kurama- Never mind ... What game did you have in mind ?**

Naruto- Maybe ... I spy !

 **Kurama- Okay i spy with my little eye something beginning with B .**

 _The demon started whiles naruto entered a town ._

Naruto- Okay say stop when i get it ... Is it branch ?... Is it building ?... Is it ... bin ?... Is it bakery ? Okay i give up i can't think of anything else beginning with b .

 **Kurama-It was Bars .**

Naruto- Wait you mean you can't see what i see ?

 **Kurama- I'm a tailed beast , not psychic Naruto .**

 **Month 11 :**

Naruto-Sooo , Kuruma , wanna come out and have some fun ?

 **Kurama- Your actualy gonna let me stretch my legs ? Ha god i can already imagin it .**

Naruto- Okay here we go .

 _Naruto lit his fingers with chakra and opened the seal just enougth for Kurama to get out ._

 _Infront of Naruto apeared a small Fox ._

 **Kurama- Well this is new ... Can you not open it a bit more so i can shape shift into my human form ?**

Naruto- Okay .

 _His fingers lit onfire again and he loosened the seal even more ._

 _There was a puff of smoke and a yougn red haired girl apeared she looked around 15-16 years old . She wore a yellow shirt and some grey trousers ._

Kurama- Haaa ! Much better !

Naruto- Okay let's get mooving then !

Kurama- So kid what does it feel like to be invinsible ?

Naruto- Hey i woudn't say that i'm invinsibe , i bet one of the higher ups in the akatsuki could easily take me down !

 _The red haired girl turned her gaze towards him to study his expretion . He wasn't kidding , if he believed that he was stupider than she thought ._

Kurama- I guesse you could be right ... I mean your more likly to end up killing yourself . Sériously you push yourself way to far sometimes ...

Naruto- Well i need to to get stronger don't I !

Kurama- How can you get stronger when your dead , idiot !

Naruto- Hey ! Just you remember who out witted the copy ninja !

Kurama- Ho comme on ! You could have used strength and yet you used that pathetic excuse for a technic to make hime cover his ears and close his eyes !

Naruto- Well i wanted to show that i can ressolve conflict without using force , ya know ?

Kurama- Naruto , I'm a giant evil fox , do you think i have ever ressolved conflict WITHOUT using violence ?

Naruto- Yeah right , i know your just a big fat softy deep down !

 _He said elbowing her lightly ._

Kurama- Shut it !... Stupid human .

 _She grumbled under her breath but naruto still heard what she said ._

Naruto- Hooo did i hit a nerve ?~

 _He sung mokingly ._

Kurama- You piece of -

 _She had a tick on her forehead and she raised her fist to strike him ._

Naruto- WOW ! Look at that !

 _He ran forwards inadvertantly dodging the puched aimed at his head ._

 _Naruto stood on the side of a cliff looking down he spotted a small cave like hole in the ground he also noticed that there was water in the bottom of said hole ._

 _Kurama walked up behind him and flinched at his mirk ._

Kurama- What ?

 _Before she had time to react Naruto had grabbed her and jumped of the cliff ._

Kurama- I AM TOTALY KILLING YOU IF WE SURVIVE !

Naruto- Chillax !

 _He was laugthing loudly all the way down to the water ._

 _They both landed in the water safely , naruto climbed out of the water and onto some weird looking arouns naruto started to think he remembered something about caves adn the scrolls and something else too ... he coudn't put is finger on it but he was sure there was something else ..._

Kurama- Where the hell are we ?

Naruto- A cave ?

Kurama- Geez that's not much help , how the hell are we gonna get outa here ?

Naruto- Well , i know since your a giant fox you don't know much about it , but there is a thing called climbing .

Kurama- Screw you ! You chuck me down a cave and now your treeting me like an idiot !

 _Before she could say anymore a loud screech could be heard , naruto looked around but seeing nothing ignored it , until he heard it again right behind him . He turned around around and stared with a face of reilisation ._

Naruto- Riiight , i remeber now ! The other thing was dragon !

Kurama- The hell ?! How can you forget something like that ?

Naruto- Well ... I got nothing .

 _The dragon opened it's mouth to eat naruto but before it could snap his mouth closed naruto picked up a wooden stick and shoved it into the dragon's mouth , the dragon looked furiouse unable to eat his prey ._

Kurama- Listen kid i've been in your head since you were a baby i know your the smartest kid on this planet , you've got better stratagising than the Nara clan and yet yyou act dumb all the damn time !

Naruto- Ho come on ! You only live once so why not have some fun !

 _He pulled out a chakra blade and stuck it into the dragon's skull ._

DrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEdDrEd

Hope you enjoyed ! This was a short sort of filler chapter just to , well , fill in some blanks , enjoy ! .


	10. A diffent End

Kakashi-Speach

 _ _Naruto-__ _thoughts_

 ** **Kurama**** ** **-**** Demons

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

NaRuToNaRuToNaRuToNaRuTo

 **WARNING THIS IS A TIE UP CHAPTER IF YOU PREFER THE ENDING OF CHAPTER NINE PLEASE DO NOT READ ON IF YOU ARE FINE WITH A DIFFRENT AND CRAP ENDING READ ON !**

 _?-Where am i ? What is this darkness ? I need to open my eyes ..._

 _A boy laied on the ground he looked half starved to death ._

?- Where am i ...

 _The boy looked around unsure of what was going on a blue silver sword was stuck in the ground next to him ._

 _He reached for the sword and picked it up using it as a cane to move forwards ._

 _He walked forwards slowly , unsure of where he was ._

 _He stepped out of what was left of a cave and a bright light greeted his eyes ._

NaRuToNaRuToNaRuToNaRuTo

Mei- I can't believe that kid got himself killed , when i met him he seemed invinsible .

Ei- That yougn brat managed to stop half of my forces along with myself when i was heading here to kidnape one of the huuyga ...

Garaa- He saved me in more ways than one , he is the only reason i'm still here .

Oonoki- That brat burst throught are walls and when i challenged him he beat me and told me to retire that damned brat .

?- Lady mizukage , may i interject ?

Mei- What is it Karin ?

Karin- I've been sensing something strange , an almost demonic aura .

Mei- What do you mean ?

Karin- it feels like lord killer bee's chakra but alot stronger ...

Ei- What ? You don't think that the ninetails brat is still alive ?

Karin- The ninetails ? I thought ...

 _She looked at Mei ._

Mei- well i guesse there isn't an harm in telling you ... The boy that saved you , you know him as Naruto most of the world including this village know him as a lot of diffrent names ... 'Ninetails' , 'The red deamon' , 'the nineth' . He didn't want you to know that one of the last uzumaki was a Jinchuriki ...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Naruto- Listen , don't tell her about the ninetails okay ...

 _He looked back at the sleeping girl with sadness ._

Mei- Why ?

Naruto- I want her to think that there's still hope for her to be happy ... As far as i know the Uzumaki clan is graced with great power and great misfortune to accompany that strength , as they say every positive has a negative ... just make sure she dosen't follow in my footsteps . Let her live a long and happy life .

 _The boy turned around and started to leave ._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Ei- So the boy is alive ! Girl , Take us to him !

NaRuToNaRuToNaRuToNaRuTo

Naruto- Damn it i'm trying to head towards the leaf but my head is spinning so much i can barely see straight ...

 _The boy stumbled around using the sword as a cane . He tripped and fell to the ground ._

 **Kurama- How the hell did we get out of there kid ? I thought for sure the revival jutsu was gonna take us both .**

Naruto- i used a crystal clone , it has my chakra , my scent everything .

?- NARUTO ! WHERE ARE YOU !

?- Damn it kid if your dead i'm gonna find you in hell when i die-

?- Shut up Ei we need to find him it's been three days he must be starving .

?- That brat , he has more than enougth food in him to keep him alive .

 _Naruto stood up and looked around . He spoted someone he recognised ._

Karin- Hey all of the Kage ! He's over here !

Mei- Naruto your alright !

Ei- He dosen't look arligth he's got a damned arm missing !

Naruto- i do ?

 _He said weakly looking down only now reilising that he only had one arm ._

Naruto- So i do .

 _He fell forwards into karin's arms ._

Karin- Here bite .

 _She raised her arm to his mouth . Naruto staired at it , he looked displeased ._

Naruto- I'm not biting you .

Karin- Please your gonna die !

Naruto- I'd rather die .

 _Mei staired at the boy , he really meant what he said , he wasn't even willing to inflict her a bit of harm to save himself ._

Mei- If we can get him to the village he'll be fine .

NaRuToNaRuToNaRuToNaRuTo

?- I can"t believe that fool actualy got himself killed . But once again he was saving someone .

 _A pink haired girl was walking down a street in the rain , she looked up and saw something that would have made her laugth if not for the situation , all of the kage exepte the hokage where running down a street behind them was a red haired girl carrying something ._

Ei- Damn it , why isn't the hokage with us ! We don't have a clue where the hospital is !

Mei- Shouting in't going to help ! Hey wasn't that girl at the funeral ?

 _Sakura jumped at her being mentioned by the mizukage ._

Garaa- Hey aren't you one of Naruto's friends ? You use medical ninjutsu don't you ? We need your help now !

Sakura- Who's injured ?

Karin- Back here !

 _Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of naruto , he was barely breathing he had a missing arm and he was covered in ash ._

Sakura- Naruto ?!

 _She rushed to his side and started to treat him . Fortunatly or unfortunatly depending on how you look at it , almost all of Naruto's friends had been at a restaurant talking about him , telling storys , what they didn't expect to see while walking to there homes was Naruto lying on the ground with one arm being treated by sakura ._

Shikamaru- The kage ?

Kiba- Sakura ?

Hinata- N-naruto-kun ?

Shino- someone care to explain what is going on ? How is Naruto alive , he was buried this morning .

Mei- To cut a long story short , he used a clone .

Kiba- That's impossible ! That statue smelt , looked and had the same chakra as Naruto ! Even Hinata with her eye's thought it was him it had chakra points !

Ei- You all know about his crystal style ? Well he perfected a way to make a perfect clone of himself that can fool anyone . When the clone dies instead of disapearing it takes on a crystal form .

Hinata- So what happened to his arm ?

Karin- The explotion from the revival ninjutsu turned it too dust ...

Oonoki- hey i heard about a Ninja in the hidden rain that could restore a person's arm ...

Mei- Yes well , i believe that it isn't in our best intrest to trust the hidden rain .

Naruto- D-don't worry i can use my crystal release for the arm for now .

Karin- I have a better idea just bite me !

Naruto- NO !

 _Naruto started to cougth up blood he was no longer able so see clearly ._

 _Naruto- D-damn it i'm dying again , how come ? Last time i lasted a lot longer than this ._

 _ **Kurama- Yes it seems that with your powers you altered this timeline , you forgot about the granny sacraficing herself to save him . You where hasty , lost in anger and not only that your other side started to show ... Maybe i should try sending you into a parallel world instead of back in time , maybe a world where you have no emotion ? What do you think ? Naruto ? Hu guess i'm the one that has to decied then ? Okay . Time and space Jutsu , hidden art : world transference . There's a chance that i won't be in the next world so i'll stay with this time lines Naruto , using my chakra and Sakuras to keep this body alive .**_

ThEeNdIsNeErThEeNdIsNeErThEeNdIsNeErThEeNdIsNeErThEeNdIsNeErThEeNdIsNeEr

 _A note was left on a table , a man sitting on a sofa next to it he seemed to be in deep thought ._

 _The note read :_

Ever since the day he lost his arm he's been acting strange . When asked about crystal release , he says he dosen't even know what that means , also when he first saw my face after he was healed his words were : You look a lot older than i remember Sakura and also he dosen't have a clue who lady Tsunade is . This is exctremly confusing and frustrating . We asked him to question the Kyuubi but it too had no memorie of the past few years . This is all to strange . Ino accesed his mind with both his and the Kyuubi's permission . There was no sign of his memories being altered . However there was no sign of the memories of these last few years , he also knows neer to no technics in anything ! The only technics he remembers are shadowclone jutsu , sexy ,jutsu and transformation jutsu . This is troubling for everybody but especialy the connections he had made , all of the kage are starting to doubt if the naruto we used know ever existed . The possibility of Genjutsu being used is out of the question so what ? Oonoki did suggest one thing . That time manipulation justu was used . So that's the conclusion we came to ... What about you ? What do you think master Jiraya ?

ThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNd

Such an abrubt end ! What the hell ? I don't know why but i decided that as it was impossible to continue the chapters anyfurther i would have to make it so that this crap would end i am working on some new work that will be relised in a week or so i'm already at 4 complet chapters . I know some of you prefered the ending of chapter nine which is why i put the warning at the top .As you can guess i have abandoned both of my current storys , i know it's sad , but if anybody wants to take these storys and make them there own just contact me . So now about the new story , it'll be posted onto a diffrent account as this one is currently 'unstable' My new account will be here : u/7342835/ Kikemono of course don't put the spaces , like i said it might be a while before i post this new story but hopfully the wait will be worth it . Now Just a reminder PM me if you want to take up either storys at a particular chapter or if you just want to take the concept of it !


End file.
